


For Her Own Good

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is trying so hard, Crying, Cunnilingus, Diapers, Dumpster Bagel: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Lactation, Mind Control, Panic Attacks, Pants wetting, Snowballing, and Klaus knows whats up, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Allison knows what Vanya needs, for her own good.





	For Her Own Good

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [iibb2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/iibb2019) collection. 

> Welp. I dredged the swampy inroads of my id, and this is what it got me. Hope you enjoy!

The problem with Vanya was that she couldn't be trusted to look after herself. 

That was the only conclusion that Allison could come to, although she had done a good deal of pondering about it at this point. Left to her own devices, Vanya ended up falling for the Harold Jenkins (or Leonard Peabodys) of the world, and that had already resulted in the _end_ of the world, in that other timeline. That had sorted it all out - lots of blood and screaming, lots of time travel, explosions, and general mayhem. It had been like the old days, in certain respects. The five of them (or six, if you counted Ben, who was there for a given value of "there") against a foe. 

Vanya had been brought back from the brink by the love of her family and her own convictions. And okay, Vanya's eyes still flashed funny colors now sometimes, and you had to be careful making repetitive noises around her, but... she didn't seem any worse for wear. For the most part. Allison would have the ugly scar across her throat for the rest of her life, and would never be able to shout again. 

She could live with it. 

The important thing was getting closer to Vanya, was figuring out how to make everything work out how it had in the old days.

Only better.

Klaus was staying sober, Luther was pottering around trying to fix the house, Five was doing who knew what who knew where but showing up for dinner, Diego wasn't lurking in the shadows with knives as much... all they needed was for Vanya to be _slightly_ more cooperative, and things would be perfect.

But Vanya wasn't being cooperative. She wasn't being _un_cooperative, exactly, but Vanya was apparently having trouble letting bygones be bygones. The fact that Allison was willing to forgive Vanya for slitting her throat should have meant something, and yet. 

"Do you want me to get that for you?" Allison indicated the box of cereal, which Vanya was reaching up for, standing on her tiptoes. 

"I've got it," Vanya said, and now she was climbing up on the cupboard, balancing precariously on her socked feet. 

Had Vanya always been this stubborn? Allison didn't remember Vanya as much of an entity during their childhoods; the quiet little shadow behind dad with a whistle or a clipboard, or the faint sound of violin music behind a closed door. The Umbrella Academy had always been wrapped up in its own affairs, and that didn't leave much room for Vanya. Although Vanya hadn't done much work to make herself known in the first place. 

"You're gonna knock it over," said Diego, who was leaning against the counter, his expression amused. He'd catch Vanya if she fell, but he'd laugh his ass off about it first.

"I can do it," Vanya insisted. Her shoulders were tight, and Allison wanted to put a hand on Vanya's back, feel the rise and fall of Vanya's breath. It was still weird to think that her sister was still _alive_, after... well, all of that. Vanya's shoulder blades looked sharp enough to cut through the fabric of her shirt - it was another one of Vanya's drab, dour men's shirts, and Allison itched to replace it with something... nicer. 

Allison missed taking care of another person, missed her daughter like a limb. She'd be seeing Claire… eventually - that was the custody agreement, and it was uncomfortable, but it was better than the alternative. She'd ache through the time leading up to it, but Allison was inventive. She knew she'd be able to find something to keep herself occupied. Maybe she'd see how she could help Vanya. Now that they were in the new timeline, making a proper go of it... they could do this, right? Heal all those hurts. 

"Vanya," Allison said. 

"I said I can do it," said Vanya, and then she snatched for the cereal... and knocked down a jar of olives that had been next to the box. It hit the floor with a loud _crash_ and the whole kitchen almost immediately stank of brine and olives. Vanya overbalanced, nearly falling off of the counter, and Diego caught her. His big boots crunched on the broken glass, very loud in the suddenly quiet kitchen. 

"That was a really dumb thing to do," Diego told Vanya. He was holding her bridal style, and Vanya's feet - Vanya's _tiny_, socked feet - dangled over one of his arms. So much of Vanya was just so small, and Allison hadn't ever paid attention to that before, apart from teasing Vanya about being short when they were children. She could probably have lifted Vanya up herself, come to think of it. 

"Maybe if you kept stuff at a place where I could reach it, I wouldn't have to climb up shit in the first place," Vanya groused. She squirmed, trying to get down, and Diego readjusted his grip on her. "I can walk, y'know."

"There is glass covering the floor," said Diego. "You'll cut your foot open, and then we'll have to clean that up too." 

“Good to know that you’re so concerned with the well being of my feet,” Vanya said, and she sighed, long suffering. 

“I care about the well being of your feet,” Diego told her. “I thought that would be a given.” 

Vanya smiled at him, and it was like a little flash of light - quick and gone in an instance, but enough to make Allison’s insides warm up. “I do appreciate it,” she told Diego. 

“That I don’t want to have to carry you around for a month while your feet heal up?” He adjusted his grip again, until she was on his hip like a toddler. Allison's stomach did a weird little flip, and she was aware that she was biting her lip. 

“Aw, you’d really carry me?” She patted his cheek. 

“Maybe,” said Diego, and he was carrying Vanya away from all of the glass. “Just ask for help next time, to save us all this trouble.”

“Why should I, when you never gave it before?” There was a bite to her voice, and a surprising amount of venom, especially considering the fact that he was still carrying her. 

Vanya just needed to be more _grateful_. 

“That was then,” said Allison. “This is now. We want to help you.” 

Vanya heaved a sigh, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. “I’ll believe it when I see it”, and then Diego was depositing her on the floor outside the kitchen, leaving her to pad off, presumably to find her shoes, or maybe to leave them to the mess. 

“It would help if she gave us the chance in the first place,” Allison grumbled. Her voice was good for grumbling these days - more growl in it, a little deeper. 

“Give it time,” said Diego. “You can’t just rewrite all the bullshit that we all went through as kids with a couple of nights drinking together, or whatever other shit you’ve been getting up to with her.” 

“I’ve _been_ giving it time,” said Allison, and then Vanya was clomping back into the kitchen in her own big, stompy boots. She held out a pair of Allison’s own. 

Vanya looked up at Allison, one eyebrow up. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” said Allison. “Want to go to Griddy’s after this?” 

“What, for doughnuts?” 

“Yeah,” said Allison. “Like old times.”

Vanya smiled wanly. “Sure,” she said. “I could do with some sugar.”

“Wouldn’t go well with all the olive juice,” said Diego, picking up a broom and beginning to sweep. 

“Olive juice is oil, Diego,” said Vanya, as she grabbed another broom.

“Yeah, yeah,” groused Diego, but there wasn't much grouse behind it.

Allison smiled, pulling her own boots on, then went to grab a broom.

* * *

Vanya sat at the table at Griddy’s, nibbling on a doughnut. She always seemed to take her food apart before she ate it - picking the sprinkles off, then licking off the glaze, before picking each part of the doughnut apart carefully, to nibble on it. It reminded Allison inexplicably of Claire - had Vanya always eaten like that? She’d seen glimpses of all of her siblings in her daughter, and she did have to wonder - did she carry any of those things herself? Or was family more than blood?

“What?” Vanya looked over at Allison, and she was blushing. Allison realized that she’d been staring. Her eyes flicked down at her own doughnut - chocolate, with a chocolate glaze. 

“Nothing,” Allison said, and she smiled, a little nervous. “So… I was thinking we could have a night in some time this week. Do all that girly stuff that Dad always said was frivolous and a waste of time.” 

“Like what?” Vanya was licking chocolate icing off of her fingers, and Allison’s own fingers itched for a napkin to wipe hers off. 

“We could paint each other’s nails, give each other facials, talk about boys…”

Vanya’s face was doing something complicated that Allison didn’t entirely understand. “That sounds more like the kind of thing that that Klaus would be into,” said Vanya. “Not really my scene.”

“We’re _sisters_, Vanya,” said Allison, and she leaned forward, her elbows on the table. “We’ve got so many years of sisterly bonding to catch up on!” 

“Right,” said Vanya, and she gave a wan smile. 

“Is there, uh.. Is there something else you’d like to do?” What kind of stuff did Vanya _like_? Violin (which was right out these days), and chocolate covered raisins were about the only things that Allison knew Vanya was interested in. “We could go shopping?” 

Vanya looked uncomfortable all over again. There was a little smear of chocolate on her cheek, and Allison wanted to wipe it off. “I dunno,” she said. “That sounds… loud.” She was fiddling with a napkin, twisting it around and around in her delicate fingers. 

“I know some quiet thrift stores,” Allison said, her tone earnest. She _was_ going to bond with Vanya, goddamnit. She wanted to have a _sister_, not just… a roommate, from their weird boarding school upbringing. 

Vanya sighed. “Okay,” she said, and Allison wished that she could at least pretend to be more enthused. 

Oh well. They’d figure something out. 

* * *

The next day, Allison waited for Vanya in the main entrance hall, rocking on her heels. She was trying to look… cute. Casual. She knew that Vanya always looked faintly uncomfortable when Allison got especially… done up. Allison didn’t entirely understand it, but there were a lot of things about Vanya that Allison didn’t understand. This was why they were trying to start the whole “sisterly bonding” thing - get to know each other. In the meantime, she’d do her best to just… be herself. Allison Hargreeves, totally normal girl. Not a superhero, not a movie star, just someone going out shopping for fun. 

Vanya came down the stairs slowly, and she looked… tired. She wasn’t wearing any makeup (not that she usually wore makeup to begin with, apart when she was trying to impress someone), and the dark circles under her eyes were especially apparent. Her hair looked greasy, and it was tied back in a messy ponytail. She was wearing another shapeless button down, and she looked, well…

“I dunno if I’m up for going shopping,” said Vanya, and she yawned. “I’m really sorry, I just, uh… I had some trouble sleeping.” Vanya rubbed her hand over her ear - the one that Allison had fired the gun next to. 

Guilt seized in Allison’s belly, as strong as a contraction. “Oh,” said Allison, and she could feel her face falling. 

“But,” Vanya said quickly, catching Allisons’ expression, “I could go for some fresh air. Can’t be doing me much good staying cooped up inside all the time.” She shrugged into her coat, buttoning it up. 

Allison smiled, touched in spite of herself. “You’re gonna love this place,” she told Vanya, and she linked their arms, although she had to bend down, just a bit, to do so. “They’ve got, like, a million different styles, and a whole range of sizes. It’s the only thrift store I’ve ever been to that’s consistently had jeans that fit me.” 

The two of them walked out of the house, and Vanya was squinting - it wasn’t exactly bright out, but it wasn’t the murky gloom of the family mansion, either. 

Vanya looked sidelong at Allison, disentangling their arms and shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat - she looked like a disaffected youth. Maybe something out of a certain class of indie movie, with an alt rock soundtrack. Not the kind of movie that Allison would ever star in - Allison was too glamorous, too Hollywood. “I don’t think that any place that specializes in the kinds of clothes you like to wear is going to have a lot of the types of clothes that I wear.” 

Allison tried to think of a response, then gave a mental shrug. “Where do you get your clothes?”

“Mostly thrift stores,” said Vanya. “Or catalogs. My tux, I had to, uh…” She cleared her throat, staring at her feet - she was probably thinking about that same tux, now bleached completely white, hanging up in her closet as a reminder of what could happen, if she wasn’t careful. “I had to special order,” she said quietly. 

“I think you look nice,” Allison said, aware that she sounded like she was grasping at straws but unsure what to say otherwise. 

“Thanks,” said Vanya, and they walked in silence, the sounds of their footsteps muffled by the fog. The awkwardness could have been cut with a knife.

Or a violin bow.

Allison’s hand went up to her throat, and she ran a finger along the thin scar there. It was paler than the rest of her skin, and raised. You had to look to find it - she didn’t even wear a scarf to cover it these days, since she knew most people couldn’t see it. Her family could see it, though - they all knew it was there, and _she_ knew it was there. 

She caught Vanya glancing up at her, then looking back down at her feet. She still wasn’t very good at eye contact. But that was okay - they could work on that. 

“Did it… bother you, when Dad made you wear a skirt? Back then, I mean,” Allison said, after an awkward few minutes of them walking. 

“Yeah, when I got a little older,” said Vanya. “When I was a kid it was just… the way stuff was, you know?” 

Allison nodded, although she didn’t entirely understand.

“Why?”

“I just noticed you never really wear anything particularly, uh…” Allison tried to find the word she was looking for.

“Feminine?” Vanya looked amused now.

“Yeah,” said Allison, and she tried not to blush too hard. She wasn’t sure why she was so embarrassed, and yet. 

Vanya shrugged. “It was kind of… well, like I said, it was the way things were back then. You and me wore skirts, the boys all wore shorts or pants. I figured it was just Dad being Dad, the same way he didn’t let us talk at the table.” The mist was leaving little droplets on the leather of Vanya’s coat, and her hair was damp. Allison wanted to run her fingers through it. 

“Yeah?” Allison had never looked at it that way. 

“I dunno,” said Vanya. “Did it ever bother you that Dad didn’t want you to wear any makeup, or stuff like that?” 

“Nah,” said Allison. “I mean, I _wanted_ all of that stuff, don’t get me wrong, but I figured that by the time I got out, I’d be able to do it.” 

“The first thing I did when I moved out was to buy, like, four pairs of jeans,” said Vanya, and she grinned a bit at the memory. “I went into the store and I tried on about twenty different pairs, and they were _all_ too long, until I ended up going into the boy’s section.” 

Allison could almost see it in her head - young Vanya wearing a serious expression, struggling into her third pair of jeans. It sent some kind of… something into the pit of Allison’s stomach, wriggling up to fill Allison’s chest like a shot of whiskey. She smiled, and then she caught sight of their reflections in the window of the thrift store. Their height difference between the two of them was, quite frankly, staggering. Seeing it so starkly made something interesting twist in Allison’s stomach. Vanya just looked so small, so vulnerable. Vanya’s oversized coat seemed to be eating her, like some kind of large, furry animal - Allison wanted to wrap her baby sister up in a blanket, and tell her that everything was going to be okay. 

“Allison?” Vanya was looking faintly apprehensive. “Are you okay?” She shoved her hands into the sleeves of her coat, holding on to her own wrists. Vanya always got like that when she was anxious, as if she was holding herself together - literally, figuratively, whatever. 

“Yeah, sorry,” said Allison, and she cleared her throat. “Just had a spacy moment. Probably need to drink more coffee.” 

“I think Five finished it all off,” said Vanya, and she looked amused. “We may have to go back to the way we used to keep Klaus out of our chocolate.”

“Threats of bodily harm and telling Dad just what it was that I caught him doing in the alley behind the house?” Allison waggled her eyebrows exaggeratedly, just to make Vanya laugh. 

“I never tried that,” said Vanya. “Then again, I didn’t get out much in those days.” Her hands were in her pockets again.

“I didn’t either,” said Allison, leaning in conspiratorially. She glanced over at the image of them, and was once again struck by the difference. _I’m the big sister. She’s the little sister_. 

“No? Then how’d you find out?” Vanya looked up at Allison, one eyebrow up. 

“I honestly just looked down one night, when I was smoking a cigarette,” Allison admitted, and she was giggling at the memory in spite of herself. 

It hadn’t been funny at the time - it had been… well, it had been something. Watching Klaus on his knees, someone fucking up into his face. She’d burned her fingers on the cigarette, and the image had… stayed in her head, to put it lightly. It showed up late at night sometimes, for quite a few years. Usually she ended up with a hand between her legs while she thought about it, but nobody had to know about that. 

“Right,” said Vanya. 

Allison wrapped an arm around Vanya’s shoulders, pulling Vanya a little closer to her and looked back at their reflections. 

Vanya caught sight of her own reflection, and she made a face. She shifted out from under Allison’s arm, and Allison already missed the warmth of Vanya’s smaller body against her own. “I miss the days when we were all the same size,” she said, reaching for the door handle. The little bell jingled, and Allison saw Vanya wince - poor girl still had trouble with loud noises. 

“Yeah?” Allison followed after her.

“Yeah. They didn’t last long, but they were nice while they did.” She smiled crookedly. “One more way I’m different from the rest of the family.”

“I think it’s nice,” said Allison.

Vanya raised an eyebrow. She looked unimpressed. 

“Men always find me intimidating,” said Allison.

“I wonder why,” said Vanya, and her voice was dry as old bones.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Allison tried to keep her tone casual, as she began to make her way along one of the small aisles. The place was more or less empty, apart from a bored looking woman behind the counter. Everything smelled like dust, moth balls, and old clothes. In a weird way, it reminded her of home. 

“I mean,” Vanya said, and she cleared her throat. She looked awkward, but Vanya always looked some degree of awkward, as if her own skin didn’t entirely fit. Her eyes had gotten brighter, since she’d gotten off the meds, but something about her body language was still… off. Allison didn’t understand it, but then again, there were a lot of things about Vanya she didn’t understand. 

“You mean,” Allison echoed.

“I mean,” Vanya said again, and she was blushing, “you’re a rich and famous movie star with a well known super power. Plus you’re… y’know, you’re gorgeous.” Vanya was blushing harder now, her cheeks turning dark red in the dusty light. “I don’t really think that your height has much to do with people finding you intimidating.” 

“You really think that I’m gorgeous?” Allison brought a hand up to her face, embarrassed in spite of herself. She had been worried that Vanya didn’t like her, but if Vanya thought she was gorgeous… that meant something, right? You told people you liked that they were gorgeous. It was _vitally_ important that Vanya like her. For sister reasons, obviously. 

“Well, yeah,” said Vanya, and she was looking down at her own feet. 

“You’re pretty too, y’know,” said Allison, and she reached out, tucking a piece of hair behind Vanya’s ear. It had escaped the ponytail, and it needed a wash, but it was still… cute. 

Vanya shrugged, and she looked uncomfortable. “I’m, uh… I’m gonna go look at stuff,” she said, and she indicated the men’s section.

_She’s going to drown in all those clothes_, thought Allison, and almost said something. But then she closed her mouth. _It’s her choice. She’s an adult_. Maybe Allison could find Vanya something cute to wear - that was a thing that sisters did, right? Admittedly, most of what Allison knew about how sisters related to each other was gleaned from pop culture, but pop culture had to draw on _something_, right? Would Vanya even be willing to wear anything that Allison picked out for her, or was that just wishful thinking? Why was she thinking about it in the first place?

_I just want Vanya to look her very best_, Allison decided. _After all she’s been through, it’s what she deserves_. It rang a little false, but she could ignore that. 

* * *

Allison found the overalls draped over an old armchair. They had an air of abandonment to them, as if someone had found them while digging through one of the many racks, then changed their mind, but lost the ability to return them. They had a yellow price tag, and it stood out sharply against the pale denim. They had been washed often enough that the denim was soft under her fingertips, and there was a pattern of wear around the knees. She was looking at them thoughtfully, when the image of Vanya in them, smiling, popped into her head. It was an adorable image - Vanya, barefoot, in overalls, her hair pulled back. She’d probably look… sweeter in them, more innocent. Less like she was trying to hide in her own clothes, more playful. 

They’d never been dressed in normal clothes when they were kids - no overalls, or jeans. Nothing to get dirty in, nothing to play in. they’d never had the chance to be kids, had they? Their training had started pretty much out of the gate. She’d regained some of it, when she’d had Claire - the chance to be silly, to get messy. She’d vowed that her daughter would have a normal upbringing, and Allison… well, she’d done her best. Would Vanya ever have that chance?

An idea floated up above Allison’s head, not unlike the stereotypical image of a lightbulb. It was bright, and she didn’t pay much attention to what it was illuminating, only that it was bright. That… well, it certainly was an idea. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, but she sure did like it. As soon as she figured out what it was.

* * *

They left the thrift store with bags - Allison with the overalls and a few other things, Vanya in possession of two new flannel shirts. 

“You were right,” said Vanya, and she looked more cheerful, as the two of them made their way back to the Hargreeves mansion. “I do feel better.” 

“You should listen to me more often,” Allison told her. “Big sister knows best.”

“Big sister,” Vanya said, and now some of the good humor had left her voice. Her jaw was tight, and she seemed to be drawing into her coat again. “And here I thought that the only remarkable thing about me was that we were all born at the exact same time.”

“There are _plenty_ of remarkable things about you,” said Allison, and she held her hands up beseechingly. She’d really stepped in it this time, hadn’t she? “I was just thinking…”

“What were you just thinking?” Vanya crossed her arms over her chest, the bag from the thrift store banging against her hip. There was a creaking, groaning noise coming from all around them now, and Allison glanced around. The lamp posts were bending towards them, like trees in a high wind. “Were you thinking about how all the rest of you are oh so mature and... adult? About how you’re all bigger than me, and not as… as stupid as me?” Vanya was on a rant now, and there were more creaks and groans, as things around them began to move of their own accord. Or rather, of Vanya’s accord. “I _get_ that I fucked up, but now you’re all just always _there_, hovering over me, and I know you’re all expecting me to fuck up, but could you at least be a little more subtle about it?” Vanya seemed to be picking up steam - she must have been sitting on this rant for a while. Especially if something so inconsequential set her off. 

“Vanya,” said Allison, trying to keep her tone calm and even, “Vanya, you need to calm down.” She was using her mom voice - the same one she used when Claire was having a melt down.

“I’d be calm if you stopped talking to me like that,” Vanya snapped. “Just… treat me like an equal. I’m not younger than you are, I’m not stupid, but you keep talking to me like I am. You all are.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Allison, and she put a cautious hand on Vanya’s shoulder. 

Vanya shuddered, and she leaned into Allison. She pressed her face into Allison’s shoulder, and then she was crying. She was crying like her heart was breaking, clutching at Allison’s coat, and she was crying so hard that Allison was faintly worried that she’d get sick. She made soothing noises, and she rocked Vanya, her chin on top of Vanya’s head. Vanya snuffled into her chest, and Allison held her tighter, the bag with the overalls against Vanya’s back. It was raining, and the rain was dripping down Alison’s face, soaking into Vanya’s hair.

“Sorry,” Vanya said, after a few minutes of noisy crying. She pulled away, swiping at her face with the sleeve of her coat - her face was red, her eyes swollen, her nose running. 

“It’s alright,” said Allison, and she dug around in her pocket, then took out a tissue. She wiped Vanya’s face, almost on autopilot, and Vanya sniffled again, but didn’t try to stop her. 

“I… I’ve been getting used to not being on my meds,” Vanya mumbled. “I seem to have a lot more feelings than I used to. Sometimes all at once.” 

Allison made a sympathetic noise.

“And sometimes, it feels like they all just… need to come out. At once.” Vanya looked up at Allison, her brown eyes ringed in red. She sniffled again, and Allison was torn between the urge to hold Vanya’s face in her hands, and to urge to kiss Vanya on the mouth. She wasn’t sure which was stronger, but they both churned through her like waves in a fishtank. It wasn’t the first time she’d wanted to kiss someone else like that, wanted to kiss a girl like this - it wasn’t even the first time she’d wanted to kiss a family member like that!! - but it was the first time she’d wanted to kiss _Vanya_ like that. 

“Well,” Allison said, as a bunch of feelings tried to spill out of _her_, “you can always tell me if you’re having a lot of feelings. I can’t even begin to imagine how scary it has to be, dealing with all of this.”

Vanya gave an awkward little hiccup, and Allison was even more hopelessly endeared. “Yeah,” she admitted. “Although I must look pretty silly, insisting that I’m an adult and then throwing a temper tantrum like your daughter.”

“You don’t have anything on Claire,” said Allison. “You haven’t even screamed that you hate me yet.” 

Vanya laughed, and it was a snuffly, wet laugh, but a laugh all the same. 

“C’mon,” said Allison. “Let’s go home.” 

Vanya nodded, and she was still holding on to Allison’s coat sleeve. The weight of her was familiar, comfortable. It made Allison feel… something that she didn’t entirely understand, except she wanted to feel more of it. 

* * *

Allison read about trauma, about recovery, about all the different techniques that people had to deal with trauma. She read about Maslow, about the hierarchy of needs. By the time she went home, her head hurt with all the information, but an idea was already beginning to bloom. 

* * *

“So I was reading up on therapy techniques,” Allison said, a few days later. “Something that might help you.” She was trying to sound casual, as if she still didn’t feel like she had dust up her nose from all those old books.

“Were you?” Vanya looked guarded. “I’m not the biggest fan of therapy these days.” 

“It wouldn’t be anything like the therapy you’ve had,” Allison said earnestly. “You wouldn’t get any medication, you wouldn’t have to go anywhere. It’d just be you and me, home.” 

Vanya raised an eyebrow. She looked skeptical. 

“I was thinking,” Allison said quickly, “about how you feel like you’re having so much trouble controlling your power, and about how, y’know, you haven’t had a chance to practice. And I know you said that you feel self conscious about it, as an adult. So I was thinking that, uh.. .you didn’t _have_ to be doing it as an adult. You can try it as a kid.” Allison pressed her lips together, to keep any more talking from spilling out.

“Please don’t try to time travel me back to childhood like what happened to Five,” said Vanya. She looked… unsettled, to say the least. 

“... What?” Allison blinked at Vanya, nonplussed. She had expected… she hadn’t known what she had expected, but it wasn’t _that_. 

“That’s what you sound like you’re suggesting,” said Vanya. “I may complain about getting old, but, uh, I don’t want to go through puberty again.” She laughed nervously. 

“No, no, this would be all mental,” said Allison. “It’s called, um… it’s called regression therapy. Where you get in touch with your inner child, do kid stuff, help yourself process your feelings.” 

“Kid stuff.” Vanya’s voice was flat. “What kind of kid stuff? Stopping bank robbers?”

“No, normal kid stuff,” said Allison quickly. “We could play dress up, color, watch a movie, whatever, and if you’re having feelings, we can talk about them in a safe environment. And if you’re not, then we can just have some fun.” 

Vanya looked skeptical. “How do I know you’re not going to just to laugh at me?” 

Allison resisted the urge to sigh. “I promise you, on… anything you want me to promise on, I won’t ever make fun of you. Okay?”

“... Okay,” said Vanya, and she sighed. “It can’t be any worse than…” She made a vague hand gesture, which seemed to encapsulate… well, everything. Then she laughed. “I’ve done weirder.”

Vanya had led an interesting life. Allison wanted to know more about it.

“Come to my room later,” said Allison, “and we can do something fun.” 

And Vanya was flushing.

Hm. 

“Okay,” said Vanya, and she cleared her throat. “Do you want me to, uh, do you want me to do anything in particular? Dress a certain way?” 

“Comfortably,” said Allison, although had she ever seen Vanya dress any other way. “Otherwise, don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Vanya said, and her voice was very quiet. 

“It’s gonna be fun,” Allison promised her. Her stomach was a mess of nerves, but her chest was full of light. 

* * * 

Vanya came to Allison’s room at exactly the time she said she would. She was wearing a pair of pajama pants, and her long hair was tied back. Her ears stuck out, and she looked… sweet. Vulnerable. “I’m here,” she said, looking up at Allison. “So what are we doing/”

“I thought maybe I could brush your hair,” said Allison, and she held up the hairbrush that she’d bought at the drug store around the corner. 

“Oh,” said Vanya. She looked surprised. 

“I remember that Mom used to brush your hair, when we were little,” said Allison. “When you still had the long hair, with the bangs.”

“Yeah?” Vanya looked surprised. “I didn’t think you knew about that.”

“Oh yeah,” said Allison. “I saw it a few times, walking by, or on the way to missions.”

“Oh,” said Vanya. She looked embarrassed. “I didn’t know any of you guys, uh… paid attention to anything with me involved.” She was looking down again, and god, but she was so cute when she blushed. Allison wanted to pinch her cheeks. 

“So maybe I could brush your hair,” said Allison. “You could tell me about… whatever. Maybe try to get in touch with your inner child a little bit?”

“And you think this will help me control my powers?” Vanya looked skeptical, and she was twisting her fingers together. 

“I mean, worst case scenario we just get some quality sisterly bonding time in, and your hair gets brushed,” said Allison. “There are worse ways to spend an evening.”

“Fair,” said Vanya. “Is there anything I need to, uh… do, I guess?”

“Just keep an open mind,” said Allison, then; “You could let me braid your hair?” Allison sat on the bed, her back against the pillow. “You never had braided hair as a kid, did you?” 

“Dad always had me keep my hair loose,” said Vanya, and she closed the door behind her, then came to sit down between Allison’s spread legs, her elbows on her own thighs. “Do you do this with Claire?”

“I’ve done her hair a few times, yeah,” said Allison, although it was… different then. Much different. Allison wasn’t entirely sure _what_ it was that she was feeling right now, but it was completely different from anything she’d ever felt with Claire. Maybe because Vanya was just so different from Claire - an adult versus a child, different skin color, different hair texture. Claire went through the world like she wanted to grab it with both hands. Vanya gave off an aura of wanting to be ignored or forgotten, although that had lessened since the White Violin business. 

“I guess it’d be different,” Vanya said quietly. She tensed up when Allison’s hand rested on her shoulder, then relaxed - she seemed to be doing it entirely on purpose, although Allison could still see the tight place where her jaw was clenched.

“When I’m brushing your hair, I’m your big sister,” said Allison, and even saying it sent a hot, tight little shiver low in her belly.

“I thought you were just going to help me feel younger,” said Vanya, and she looked over her shoulder at Allison. She was frowning, and there was a deep line between her eyebrows. Allison wanted to smooth it out with her thumb. 

“I figure it’s easier to feel younger if you’ve got someone older,” said Allison. “So you’ve got the comparison. Makes it simpler.”

“I… guess,” said Vanya, although she didn’t look entirely convinced. 

“I’m just your big sister right now,” said Allison, and she kept her voice low, soothing. _I heard a rumor you’re my little sister_ was on the very edge of her tongue - _I heard a rumor_ was always on the very outskirts. Her power wanted to be used, no matter how moral she wanted to be. She sometimes wondered if she and Klaus should compare notes - some of how he talked about addiction sounded remarkably similar to what her power compelled her to do.

“Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?” Vanya’s voice had an anxious note.

“You’ll be okay,” said Allison. “I won’t let anything happen to my little sister.” She said it with the same conviction as _I heard a rumor_. 

And it worked.

“Okay,” Vanya said, very quietly, and then she sighed. “Okay. You’re my big sister.”

“And you’re my little sister,” said Allison. There was more of that shot-of-whiskey warmth in her chest.

“And I’m the little sister,” Vanya said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Allison pressed an impulsive kiss to Vanya’s temple, and Vanya shivered, her small hands clutching at her own arms, then relaxing on the bed. She was just so _tiny_, wasn’t she? Allison’s own hand could have covered Vanya’s easily. 

“I’m going to brush your hair now,” she told Vanya. “I’m gonna make you look so pretty.” 

Vanya blushed - Allison saw the backs of her ears turning red, and the back of her neck. She clutched at her pajama pants, her knuckles white, and it was wrinkling the dark blue fabric.

“You’re already super pretty,” Allison added quickly, as she drew the brush through Vanya’s hair. It was smooth, silky, and it went through with a quiet sound, like a satin hem whispering over marble. (Allison had worn a satin dress for a period piece. She’d spent most of the the shoot in that stupid dress, and she had never felt so stifled, or so elegant). 

Vanya shook her head.

“No? You’re not pretty?” Allison brought the brush down, drew it down. 

“No,” Vanya said, and her voice was still small.

“Why not?” Allison gathered her hair up, then let it slide through her fingers. 

Vanya sighed. “Because I’m not special,” she whispered.

“Oh, honey,” said Allison, and she wrapped her arms around Vanya. “You’re very special.” She put her chin on Vanya’s shoulder, and she gave Vanya a squeeze.

Vanya shivered, and then she froze. Allison was aware, suddenly, of a rhythmic thumping noise - Diego with a punching bag? Luther doing push ups? Five doing some weird new teleportation technique?

But the air in the room was very quiet, and Vanya was very still. 

“You need to leave,” Vanya said, and her voice was flat, monotone. 

“It’s my room,” Allison without thinking, because… well, it was her first instinct. She hadn’t had much of her own space growing up, and what she did have she fought hard for. 

There was a crack, and Allison’s vanity mirror broke. It didn’t explode or anything dramatic like that, but it cracked. It was like something out of a horror movie. 

“Vanya,” Allison said, in a warning tone of voice. It sometimes worked for Claire. 

“I can’t… stop,” said Vanya. She sounded pained. 

“You can,” Allison said, and she remembered how upset Vanya had been when she thought that Allison was afraid of her. “I’m not afraid,” said Allison, and she held on tighter to Vanya, nuzzling into Vanya’s temple. “I’m not afraid, Vanya. You’re okay. I’m not going anywhere. You’re my baby sister, and you’re safe.”

Allison’s heart was beating very loudly in her ears - could Vanya hear it? She held Vanya up against her, and she held her, rocking her and making soothing noises. It was similar to how she held Claire, except… it wasn’t. Allison wasn’t sure of what to make of that, except that there was something hot and heavy in the base of her gut, leaving her mouth dry and her face flushed. 

“I’m sorry,” Vanya mumbled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She wasn’t giving off that same… faintly scary vibe she gave off when she was using her powers - she mainly seemed sad. Scared.

“It’s okay,” Allison said, and she maneuvered them around carefully, so that Vanya was able to look into her face. She pressed her forehead against Vanya’s, and she rubbed their noses together in a bunny kiss. “You’re my baby sister,” she said, and she was feeling something complicated in her chest and her stomach. There was a strange, almost… dark gladness in her, and she didn’t know what it was. Was this some sort of revenge fantasy, or maybe something more complicated than that? 

“Vanya,” Allison said, “you’re okay. I’m sorry for snapping at you. I’m here to take care of you, Vanya - you’re my baby sister. It’s what I’m here for.” She held Vanya’s face in her hands, and she imagined kissing Vanya, of the press of their mouths together, Vanya’s tears smearing against her dry cheeks. 

Maybe she’d have been a bit more scandalized, if she and Luther hadn’t been dancing around that for all their lives. So she wanted to kiss her sister - wanted to fuck her sister (she _did_ want that, oh god). She could live with that. But… she wanted… what did she want? 

Vanya sobbed again, and it was almost a _wail_ now, as she clutched at Allison’s shirt, her nose running, tears streaking down her face and soaking into Allison’s shirt. 

“It’s okay,” Allison murmured, enchanted, her whole body alight. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“But you weren’t,” Vanya said, and her voice was stuffy, hiccupy. 

Allison wiped Vanya’s face with her thumb, collecting tears. She wanted to kiss them off, but that would be… well. Time and a place. “I wasn’t,” said Allison, “but I am now.” 

Vanya shuddered, and her toes were curling against Allison’s thighs. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I… I need to let that go.”

“You’re allowed to be mad,” Allison said, and almost immediately regretted that. Vanya always got… twitchy about being told she was “allowed” to feel something. But this time, instead of bristling or snapping, she looked up at Allison with those big brown eyes of hers, wet with tears.

“I am?”

“You are,” Allison promised. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“You wanna tell me about what you’re feeling right now?” Allison hadn’t thought it would be it would be this… easy to get Vanya to open up - had it always been this easy to communicate with Vanya, and she’d just never tried? 

Vanya shook her head, her face pressed into Allison’s neck. She was going boneless against Allison, her breasts soft against Allison’s own, her hair ticklish against Allison’s cheek. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

A shrug.

“How about I put the hairbrush away, and we can just have a cuddle?”

“Okay,” Vanya said. “If you’re okay with that, I mean.” 

“I wouldn’t offer it if I’m not okay with it,” Allison said gently, as the hairbrush clattered to the floor. Allison lay on her back, pulling Vanya on top of her.

Vanya’s head was between Allison’s breasts, and her hair smelled comfortable and familiar. Grace bought them all the same shampoo (Allison had stopped using it years ago), and Vanya smelled like home. 

“This is nice,” Allison said quietly, although a few different signals were going off in her head at once. 

_I feel like a real big sister_ and _the last person I held like this was Luther, and he was still inside of me_. 

Allison shivered convulsively, and Vanya shifted. “Are you okay?” Her voice sounded different. It had lost some of its vagueness. Allison was surprised to find that she missed it. 

“I’m fine,” Allison said, and her fingertips were stroking through Vanya’s hair. “Don’t worry about me, honey. 

Vanya sighed again, but she was clearly relaxing into it. “Okay,” she said. “Okay.” 

* * *

Allison masturbated that night. It was almost nostalgic, lying in her childhood bed under the covers. She froze up when she heard a creak by the door - someone going to bed. Probably Klaus - even sober, he kept weird hours. She remembered listening to Luther getting up to go to the bathroom back when they were kids - he was the last person she’d thought about, the last time she’d been under these covers with her finger moving rapidly against her clit. She covered her mouth with her other hand, panting up at the ceiling, her eyes squeezed shut. She wasn’t picturing anything in particular - usually, images flickered in her mind like a “greatest hits” clip of a dirty movie. But right now, all she could remember was the smell of Vanya’s hair, and the warmth and weight of Vanya on top of her. She wanted… what did she want?

She wanted to hold Vanya, she wanted Vanya to cry into her chest again, she wanted…

Allison held the sensation of Vanya draped across her chest, imagined Vanya looking up with her red rimmed eyes, and Allison didn’t know what it was but _fuck_, it was…

Allison’s heels dug into her bed, and she humped up into her hand, her index finger circling rapidly over her clit. She bit her lip, the pressure in her belly pulling tighter and tighter. She was clenching her jaw, holding her breath, and in her head, Vanya was still looking up at her. 

_My baby sister_, thought Allison, and the thought washed over her like a wave, hot and sweet. She came against her own fingers, internal muscles spasming and twitching, her heart throbbing in her ears. She pressed a finger against her entrance, and marveled at how it twitched and fluttered against her. _I want to feel that from the other side_, she thought, dipping a finger and spreading her own wetness between her two fingers. _I want to make Vanya come_. She shuddered, as another little root of arousal sank down into her belly. _I want to make my baby sister come_. And then she was rubbing again, overstimulated. Vanya in those overalls, unbuckling them, sliding her hand into Vanya’s panties…

Allison came again, like a whole line of firecrackers going off behind her eyes. She lay flat on her back, panting like she’d been running a race, and she tried to take an assessment of herself. She’d just had an orgasm while thinking about her sister. Thinking about fingering her sister, thinking about… what, treating her sister like a little kid? What the fuck was wrong with her? 

Her orgasm was still sticky on her thighs, and sweat was dripping down her face.

“My baby sister,” Allison murmured again, and then she rolled onto her stomach, her face in her pillow. She was having a whole bunch of fucked up feelings, and she didn’t know what was what. Maybe she was just sublimating her loneliness into some kind of erotic focus on the person who was fulfilling the need she was feeling unmet.

… Or maybe she'd had read too many of those goddamn textbooks for her own good. It was fucking with her head. Maybe it was just a case of wanting to make Vanya happy. She could ignore the way her cunt was still pulsing like a star - at least, for now. 

* * *

Vanya sat at the breakfast take, and when Allison walked in, she shot Allison a sheepish look. “I’m sorry about last night,” she said, and she looked down into her cup of coffee. 

“It’s okay,” said Allison, and she went to rummage through the cupboard. The memory of Vanya on top of her, combined with the memory of the orgasm, tangled in her gut, and she wasn’t sure what to make of _that_, but it sure was happening. 

“I know I can be a bit, um….” Vanya paused, clearly trying to find the right word.

“Mercurial?” Allison suggested, getting down a container of granola. 

“I was gonna say yoyo-ing,” said Vanya. “But I think your word choice sounds better.” 

“It’s like you said,” Allison grabbed a bowl as well, pouring her granola into it. “You’re not used to having so many feelings. It can result in a lot of them all coming out at once.” 

“A lot of what all coming out at once?” Klaus waltzed into the kitchen, looking faintly haggard and wearing entirely too much makeup for this time of day. “This sounds like it could be disgusting or hilarious.”

“Why not both?” Vanya took a bite of her toast - at least she looked less sheepish, now.

“You’re both disgusting,” said Allison, trying to pour dignity into her voice like she’d pour milk into her bowl of cereal. 

“You love it,” Klaus said, and he draped himself over Vanya, pressing his cheek against hers. She froze up for a moment, then relaxed. Klaus rubbed his cheek up against hers. “Don’t you?”’

“You never went to sleep last night, did you?” Vanya leaned into Klaus, and Klaus tugged on her ponytail, gently. 

“I had a good night,” said Klaus, and his expression was… _well_. 

Allison was faintly surprised at the surge of disapproval that shot through her. This was _Klaus_ \- he’d been sneaking out to do who knew what since they were all fifteen. Why would she be scandalized _now_?

Vanya rolled her eyes. 

“You look like you’ve eaten a lemon,” Klaus told Allison, and he sounded gleeful. 

“You’re setting a bad example for our little sister,” Allison said, and regretted it almost as soon as she said it. 

“_Allison_,” Vanya said, nettled, and “Little sister?” said Klaus, his tone still delighted. 

“Are we still doing that?” Vanya sounded very small, and she was flushing, staring down at the table. 

“Doing what?” Klaus looked from Vanya to Allison, like he was watching a tennis match.

“Allison has this theory that, uh… that regression therapy might help me. With my powers, and with all the… other stuff.” She made a vague hand motion, presumably indicating all of the… whatnot that was her various psychological dysfunctions brought on by their weird upbringing. 

“What’s regression therapy? Shouldn’t you be doing any kind of therapy with an actual therapist?” Klaus sat on the table, and his bare toes flexed against the dark wood, his long legs like mountain ranges. His skirt puddled around his lap, and he looked like he belonged in some kind of Baroque painting; dark fabric and pale skin in golden light. 

“I’m a little done with therapists,” Vanya said firmly.

“Which still doesn’t answer my question,” said Klaus, stretching. His shirt rode up, and Allison could have counted his ribs. 

“Regression therapy is acting like a little kid to access a safer time in your own personal history, in order to process trauma or learn new coping methods,” Allison said, paraphrasing what she’d read. More or less.

Klaus’s eyebrow went up. “Sounds kinky,” he said. 

“You’re sick,” Vanya said, her tone conversational. 

“Anything is kinky if you put your mind to it,” said Klaus, and then he was wearing that look that always came around when he was planning something. “So you’re the little sister now, huh?” He paused. “More little than you already are, I should say.”

Vanya made a face. “Just because _you_ didn’t stop growing when you were ten,” she groused.

“You stopped getting taller,” Klaus corrected. “I don’t remember you having quite so much…” He made a circular motion in front of his chest, although Vanya had never been that well endowed.

“Klaus!” Vanya said, scandalized.

Klaus cackled, rocking back and forth on the table. “It’ll do you good, I think,” he told Vanya, and he ruffled her hair. “I’ve always wanted a little sister.”

“You’ve joining in on this?” Vanya had an eyebrow up. 

“Why not? It’s not like I’m doing much these days.” He paused. “If it’s okay with you, I mean.”

Vanya snorted. “You could get a job,” she pointed out.

“I will when you will,” Klaus countered.

“I had a job,” Vanya said, her voice going defensive. “I just… lost it.”

“You mean when you -” Allison began. 

The air seemed to get very still, the way it always did when Vanya was using her powers. Allison could hear a truck backing up, the beep of it cutting through the air like a flash of light through a darkened room. Without even thinking, Allison put down her mug of coffee, and she covered Vanya’s ears, pressing their foreheads together. She breathed in the scent of Vanya, and Vanya clutched at Allison’s shirt, shaking. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her whole body was rigid with concentration, as if she was holding on tightly to something.

“It’s okay,” Allison said, and her voice was very quiet. “It’s okay. You’re safe.” She kept holding her, repeating it, as Vanya gradually relaxed, still shaking. 

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said, and there were tears dripping down her face. 

Klaus’s long arm was draped over Vanya’s shoulder, and then Klaus’s forehead was pressed against Vanya’s temple. Allison could smell him - cigarettes and some kind of perfume, as well as the unwashed scent that came with a night on the town. None of the acrid scent she’d come to associate with him sweating out whatever new intoxicant he’d ingested, injected, or snorted.

Vanya sniffed, and Klaus wiped her cheek with his thumb. “I should have better control,” she mumbled, “of my powers, of my feelings.”

Klaus shrugged, and it was like watching a slinky get pulled and released. “I should have a job and 2.5 kids.”

“How do you have .5 of a kid?” Vanya pulled away from them, and she took a slug of coffee. Her eyes were still red, but she seemed to have calmed down some. 

“I always saw it as a sign of divorce, personally,” said Klaus, then shot Allison a slightly sheepish expression. “No offense.”

“We’re here to help you,” Allison told Vanya, pointedly ignoring what Klaus had said. “All of us. We love you.”

“You’re our little sister,” Klaus added brightly, and there was a hot, sweet clench low in Alison’s belly. She caught Klaus’s eye, and he was looking at her with a thoughtful expression. 

Allison blushed, and she looked down. 

“Do you guys have to keep calling me that?” Vanya made a face, but she was blushing. She didn’t look.. Displeased, just shy. Allison was getting pretty confident in her readings of her baby sister, at this point. 

“It’s to help you,” Allison told her earnestly.

“You are more little than we are,” Klaus pointed out. “Size-wise.”

Vanya snorted, but she didn’t look too put out. 

* * *

“I’d be willing to try another… you know, regression thing,” Vanya said, a few days later, sitting on the couch next to Alison. “But, uh… I don’t think I want you to brush my hair.” She sighed, looking even more embarrassed. “When you were doing it, all I could think about was how Mom would do that while you guys were on missions, and it just reminded me of how… alone I was.”

“We don’t need to focus on those memories,” Allison said quickly. “We could try something else.”

“Like what?” Vanya was twisting a piece of hair around and around her finger. It was a childish sort of tic, but not the sort that any of them had engaged in as children. Dear old Dad had never allowed them anything like hair twisting or thumb sucking or any of the other small self soothing actions all children engaged in. They were supposed to be perfect little superheroes, and never mind those childish pursuits. Diegos’ stutter had been so egregious partially because he was the only one displaying any kind of weakness. But here was Vanya, cuddled in on herself and twisting her hair around and around her finger. Allison wrapped a cautious arm around Vanya’s shoulders, and Vanya froze, then leaned into her. 

“I feel weird that I want to do this,” Vanya admitted. 

“Why?” Allison gave Vanya a gentle squeeze. 

Vanya sighed, and her head was on Allison’s shoulder now. One of her hands came around to hold on to Allison’s shirt, and Allison melted like a bar of chocolate in a hot pot. “I put a lot of work into… you know, being _better_. I would never be as good as you guys are -”

“You’re just as good as we are,” Allison interrupted, before Vanya could go down another spiral. Allison was beginning to notice that Vanya was liable towards those, and she didn’t want her sister to be upset. She didn’t want to deal with cleaning up the results of one of Vanya’s tantrums, either. 

(Allison pushed aside the thought that she was already thinking of them as ‘tantrums’, with the same mental eye rolling that came with Claire’s temper tantrums back in the day). 

“I could never be as good as you guys,” Vanya continued stubbornly, “but at least I was living as an adult, in the real world, without any powers.”

Allison bit her tongue, half a dozen responses bubbling up her throat. _You didn’t have to run towards gunfire_ or _you got to be something like normal, at least_ or even _what do you know, you lived off the book sales sharing the family secrets_? But no, that wasn’t fair. Allison could help Vanya realize just how lucky she was. It wasn’t Vanya’s fault she couldn’t tell. 

Vanya’s fingers tightened on Allison’s shirt. “But now… now, not only do I have powers, but I’m years behind you guys in dealing with them, so I can’t even feel better about having powers. I’m just…” Vanya’s face was crumbling up, and Allison kissed her temple again, nuzzling her nose into Vanya’s hair. “And now I’m… I know I’m not your first choice for anything.” She was shaking. “I know you’d rather be with anyone else, but you’ve just decided to help me in spite of -”

Allison opened her mouth to argue with that… and closed it. She would have loved to spend her time with Luther, but he was busy these days, learning how to function in the real world. It wasn’t as if she _didn’t_ see him, after all. And California… wasn’t currently an option, for complex reasons she didn’t want to think about. 

“I’m glad I’m here with you,” Allison said, and she kissed Vanya again, a little brush of her lips across Vanya’s forehead. Vanya’s hair smelled faintly of strawberries, and she took a sniff, considering. That was definitely new. 

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said, and her voice was very, very quiet. She sounded younger, and Allison impulsively pulled her closer, until Vanya was full on in her lap, legs draped across the couch. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” said Allison. “I promise, okay?” She even kept her fingers away from her throat as she said it, somehow. 

Vanya sniffled, but she nodded. 

“Are we having a cuddle party?” Klaus came drifting in like a spectre, looking vague and canny at the same time. In the old days, Allison might have assumed he was high. These days… who even knew. He was wearing a floaty, flouncy sun dress, which must have been cold, because he had a silk robe on top of it, printed with flowers. 

“Depends who counts as “we” in this case,” said Allison, and she put a protective hand on the back of Vanya’s neck, Vanya’s ponytail ticklish against the back of her wrist. 

Vanya pushed her face into Allison’s neck, and her breath was ticklish. She squirmed, clearly trying to get more comfortable, then turned her head just enough to look up at Klaus. 

“Just little ol’ me,” said Klaus, and he pinched Vanya’s cheek.

Vanya made a face - Allison could feel the skin shifting over muscle against her own skin. “You’re especially cheerful today,” she told Klaus. 

“How do you know I’m not just putting on a brave face for my sweet baby sister?” Klaus lifted up Vanya’s legs, and he slid down under them, then pulled her feet into his lap. Vanya was squirming, the back of her head resting against Allison’s shoulder.

“You’re never going to drop that, are you?” Vanya made a face, her nose wrinkling. 

“Now when you’re so cute,” said Klaus, and he squeezed her foot. “I’ve got all these _nurturing_ instincts, can’t I let them out now and then?” 

“Doesn’t it feel weird to let them out on your thirty year old sister?” Vanya curled her toes in her socks, making the fabric bulge. The television was still going on in the background, although nobody was paying attention to it. 

“Meh,” said Klaus, “although if you’re being our little sister, we should put on something more appropriate.” 

“What’s wrong with this one?” Vanya indicated the nature documentary playing on the television. On screen, caribou gamboled about on the tundra. 

“If you’re being our little sister, we need something that’s more _little_.” Klaus waggled his eyebrows, like a character in a cartoon. Vanya gave a hiccupy little giggle. She was so warm and heavy in Allison’s lap, and Alison moved her hands until they were resting on Allison’s belly, the fabric of Vanya’s button down shirt rough against her palm. 

“I’m not going to give you the remote,” Allison said, because like fuck she would give up _that_ power. She knew what family was like.

“If I get up to change the channel I’d have to disturb Vanya. We wouldn’t want that, would we?” 

Vanya snorted. “You could give _me_ the remote,” she pointed out.

“You’re too little,” Allison said, almost automatically. She wasn’t even thinking as she said it. 

“Aren’t I supposed to be recovering from the childhood trauma and all the… other trauma, by doing this?” Vanya squirmed in Allison’s lap, and Allison pressed down again, resting her chin on Vanya’s shoulder. 

"If we're going to be helping you overcome childhood trauma, we need to provide some structure," Allison said firmly. "And if you're going to be little, we need to be providing you the proper… setting."

"Setting," Vanya said, her voice deadpan. She was still twirling a piece of her hair around her finger, the cuff of her button down rubbing against her cheek. 

"She means set dressing, dollface," Klaus said, and he tugged on one of her toes through her sock. 

Vanya squirmed, and Allison gave her a squeeze. 

"I meant what I meant," Allison said, and Vanya giggled, her nose pressing into Allison's neck. 

"What's the proper setting for this kind of shit anyway?" Vanya was blushing, her skin warm against Allison's. “It isn’t exactly… normal.” 

"Language," Klaus scolded, and he pinched her.

Vanya squawked, and she prodded him with her foot. "That hurt!"

"Klaus," Allison said in a warning tone of voice. 

"She started it!" Klaus whined. 

“You should know better,” Allison said. “She doesn’t.”

Vanya opened her mouth to say something… and then closed it. She snuggled in closer, holding on to Allison’s shirt with one hand, twisting her hair with the other. "I'm not that little," she said quietly. 

"You could be," Allison said, and she was holding on tightly to Vanya now. "You can be as little as you want to be."

Vanya didn't say anything, just kept her eyes on her knees. Something about the set of her shoulders was making Allison's stomach twist. She glanced up, and caught Klaus looking at her. 

His expression was canny. Unsettlingly so. 

Allison squeezed Vanya a little tighter, as Vanya leaned into her. 

"So what kinda stuff is the right kind?" Klaus was speaking casually, but he was watching Allison out of the corner of his eye.

“I dunno,” said Allison. “I’m sure we’ll think of something.” 

“Do I get a say in this?” Vanya had transferred her hand to Allison’s hair, and was tugging on it, gently. 

“We’ll certainly take your input,” Allison said.

“So now it’s we?” Vanya was beginning to stiffen up. “I thought this was just going to be you and me.” She sat up, and she was looking up at Allison, her eyes narrowing. “Are you sure this isn’t -”

“We all love you, Vanya,” Klaus interrupted. “We want to see what’s best for you.”

“But who is “we,” exactly?” Now Vanya was wriggling to get up and off of Allison’s lap. “It was we back when we were kids, you know. You were we, and then there was me.”

Allison wanted to keep Vanya in her lap, wanted to keep holding on to that sweet, gentle atmosphere she’d been trying to cultivate. But now the air was going tight and uncomfortable again, and the floor was starting to vibrate. So she let go, and her sister stood up. She was still twisting her hair around her finger, and it was beginning to give Allison the creeps. 

“I’m going out,” Vanya said stiffly, and then she was making her way out of the room. Her face was stony, and her socked feet were very quiet on the floor.

“So,” said Klaus, when Vanya was out of the room and the tension had abated, “you really fucked up your fun little game with that, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Allison said, and hopefully the frost in her voice combatted the hot shame making its way up her gut. 

“You and I both know this isn’t just a therapy thing for Vanya,” Klaus said. He leaned back into the cushions, putting his hands behind his head. He looked like a greyhound, or maybe a tiger - something long and lean and very good at doing whatever ti was it did. “You’re getting off on it.”

“I’m doing it entirely for Vanya’s benefit,” Allison said. Her whole face was hot, and her heart was beating very loudly in her ears. 

“You’re not getting anything out of it?” Klaus shifted, drawing his legs up to his chest.

“It’s entirely for her benefit,” Allison said. “I’m going to help her. To keep us all safe.”

“So you’re only cuddling her and kissing her and all that shit for the good of humanity?” Klaus rested his chin on his knees. 

“Exactly.” 

“Oh,” said Vanya’s voice from the doorway. “I see. So you don’t even want to do this, it’s just for the good of the world - ?”

Allison stood up, and her stomach dropped like a safe on a rotten floor. The windows were vibrating, the floor was vibrating, the furniture was beginning to shake. “That’s not what I meant, Vanya. I’m sorry.” 

“So what did you mean? Do you really not want to help me?” Vanya’s eyes were beginning to change color. Oh _no_. “This is just like when we were kids. I fucking knew it.” 

“Vanya,” Klaus said, and he sounded like he was holding on to his calm tone by the skin of his teeth, “I.. I understand. I understand what you’re going through, how the shit we went through as kids fucked you up. But you need to let it go.”

“You’re one to talk about letting it go,” Vanya snapped. The glass on the picture frames was starting to crack, making a splintering, fragile sound. It gave Allison the heebie jeebies. “You don’t know anything about letting go. You ran away from every problem you ever had!” 

“You _need_ to let go,” Allison said, and she tried to sound earnest. “Vanya, you _need_ to let go, I know you’re hurting, I understand -”

“What the hell would you understand?” Vanya was shouting. Vanya was shouting and the whole room was shaking, and Allison was walking up to her. She wasn’t thinking about how dangerous this was, or about what happened the last time she’d approached Vanya in the midst of her powers whirling around her, she wasn’t thinking anything but _my baby sister_. 

“I heard a rumor,” Allison said, right in Vanya’s ear, “that you let go.” It probably wasn’t the best choice of words - she’d learned a long time ago to be exact with her rumors, but the terror climbing up her throat had come out as _those_ words, and those seemed to be the ones that wanted to leave her.

Vanya… froze. She froze, and then she was clutching at Allison’s shirt with her small fingers. She was sobbing into Allison’s hair, and Allison could feel the rapid beat of Vanya’s heart, the way Vanya’s stomach was rising and falling. She was shaking, and she sounded like she couldn’t breathe.

“Sh,” Allison said, and she was trying to use her most soothing voice, the one that wasn’t a rumor, but only just. “Sh, it’s okay. It’s… it’s okay.” 

Vanya was sobbing louder, and she gave an especially hard sob, her fingers still cramping in Allison’s shirt. There was a wet spot, where Vanya’s tears and snot had soaked into the cotton. She gasped, and then she was whimpering. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m…” It was a long, drawn out whine of a word, barely a real word. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Allison, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Allison said, and she took Vanya’s face in her hands, pressing her forehead against Vanya’s. Her nose fit perfectly against the space next to Vanya’s, and she wanted to kiss her sister so badly that she could almost feel the pressure against her lips. 

“I… I had an accident,” Vanya said. Her cheeks were turning red, heating up against Allison’s own skin. “I’m sorry. I… I don’t know what happened, I just…” 

“An accident?” Allison frowned. Her heart was still beating in her ears. “Did you… did you break the -”

“Allison,” Klaus said, and his voice had a level of artificial calm that was more terrifying than any hysteria, “your feet are wet.” 

“My feet are… oh.” Allison looked down into Vanya’s red eyes. “Honey?” The smell was wafting up, and she’d know it anywhere. Her socks were wet, and so were the hems of her lounge pants. 

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said, and she was shaking harder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t -”

“It happens to the best of us,” Allison said. She was reeling. Had she made Vanya wet her pants? Or had Vanya just… done it? That did make sense. It would be part of regression, wouldn’t it? Her stomach shouldn’t have been clenching like that, and she shouldn’t have been getting a dizzying head rush. 

“I’m… I shouldn’t have…” Vanya seemed to be at a loss for words. She was swaying in place. 

“Do you need help?” Klaus was there now, on Vanya’s other side, and when Allison looked down, she saw that Klaus’s bare feet were sinking into the wet carpet. The scent of him - cigarettes and perfume and laundry detergent - joined the ammonia of the piss scent on the air, and Allison tried not to wrinkle her nose. 

“I… I need to... “ Vanya clung to Allison’s shirt. “I need to clean up.”

“How about we go clean you up?” Allison tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “You can have a shower, put on some clean clothes, you’ll feel better.” 

“I need to… the rug…” Vanya looked down at her own feet, and she was shaking. She looked a bit like she was going to start screaming, or maybe even throw up. 

“I got that,” Klaus said. ”Don’t worry about it. I can clean it up.” 

“You sure?” Allison shot Klaus a nervous look. 

“I need to take a shower,” Vanya said. She seemed to be speaking from a long way off. 

“Do you need any help?” Allison kept her voice gentle. 

“I’ll be fine.” Vanya’s voice was mechanical now. “I’ll help clean the rug up when I’ve…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Klaus said, and he put a nervous hand on her shoulder. She shuddered, but she didn’t shrug him off. “Go clean up.”

“Right,” said Vanya, and then she was walking towards the bathroom. 

Allison’s eyes followed after her, until Klaus snapped his fingers in front of her face. 

“So,” he said. “We gonna talk about that?”

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Allison said, and she cleared her throat. ”I should, uh, get some… what do we clean the rugs with, actually?”

“Allison,” Klaus said sharply, “you _rumored_ Vanya. You did something. I think you broke something.”

Allison couldn’t read whatever his face was doing, and it was raising her own anxiety. All of her feelings seemed that much more heightened. “I didn’t break anything,” she said. “She’ll be fine. It’ll be good for her.”

“Allison,” Klaus said, and he grabbed her by the arms. He was staring into her face very hard, and his fingers were digging into her. “Allison, our sister just _wet_ herself, and I can see that you’re into it, so don’t try to hide it.” 

“I didn’t -”

“You wanna get your jollies off, you do that,” said Klaus, and his voice was intense as he glared into her face, “but you need to be _careful_. She’s a person, and you know what happens when you fuck with her.”

Allison tried to ignore the hot wash of shame that was engulfing her. “Are you mad at me because you think I violated her autonomy, or because you’re afraid she’ll try to end the world again?” 

“It can’t be both?” Klaus gave a hollow laugh.

“She’s going to be happier like this,” Allison said firmly. “You _know_ she’s been holding on to that resentment for who knows how long. It’s good for her, to let it go.”

Klaus sighed, and he scrubbed his face with both hands. He looked very tired. “Nothing I’m gonna say is gonna change your mind.” He was running his fingers through his hair, and it was standing on end. 

“It’s good for her,” Allison insisted. “We’re all trying to move past our horrible childhoods, and this is going to be one way to do it!” 

“You never rumored me to get clean,” Klaus said, and there was… something going on in his face that she couldn’t read, but it was ugly, and it was full of rage. “You saw me suffering through all of that, and you never thought that maybe rumoring me might help?” 

“I… I never thought of that,” Allison said weakly. Which wasn’t entirely true, but… well. She hadn’t rumored people for anything other than her own good for a long time, for her own good or because her father had told her to. By the time she’d considered helping Klaus like that, he’d left the house, and it had only ever been a passing thought.

As horrible as it sounded, she had always been wrapped up in her own life. They had all been wrapped up in their own lives, and now they were left untangling all of it, like necklaces in a jewelry box. Klaus was looking at her, and his eyes were very bright, very wet. Her toes were wet with Vanya’s piss, and her hands were still clammy from the terror of Vanya’s earlier tantrum. 

Allison wasn’t thinking when she kissed him. She pressed her mouth against his, and her fingers were digging into his shoulders. His mouth opened - in shock, to protest? - and then his tongue was against hers, and his hands were on her face, skimming down her sides, pulling her closer by the hips. When they broke apart, they were both panting. His breath smelled like cigarettes, and her mouth now tasted like them. 

"So Luther isn't the only one, huh?" Klaus's voice was wry, but he was trembling. "Is he going to be mad at me for this?"

"No," said Allison. "No, we… we're free to…" Sort of. There had been whispers of _wouldn’t it be hot…_ and _I really wanna…_ but they’d never really gone farther than that. 

“Are you now?” Klaus raised an eyebrow. He looked skeptical. 

“What I do is my business,” Allison said firmly. 

"Except when it's Vanya's business," said Klaus. "Since she literally pissed herself because of you."

"It was an accident," Allison said. 

"That's what Vanya said," said Klaus. "I'm more inclined to believe her in this case."

Allison made a frustrated noise, and she kissed him again. He was managing to dig his thumb into some delicate button that she didn't know about, except she was getting mad. She didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted to… show him. She wasn't sure what she wanted to show him, but whatever it was had her dropping to her knees in front of him. 

The piss in the carpet soaked into the knees of her lounge pants, and it was cold. She looked up at Klaus, and he looked down at her. "This is not going where I expected it to," he said, and his hand was on her face, curved over her jaw. 

"Where did you expect it to go?" Allison's fingers slid under the skirt of Klaus's dress, pushing the hem up, up, until she was face to face with his cock in his panties. 

"Not getting a hot blowie from my sister," said Klaus. He was holding his skirt up, and she could see the goosebumps rising up and down his legs.

"You're making an assumption," Allison said. Her hands were shaking as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of Klaus's panties. She could see how hard he was, bulging through the flimsy fabric. 

"You know what they say about assumptions," said Klaus. He shuddered when she pushed the panties down, and his cock sprang forward.

"What are you assuming?" She reached out, hesitated, then wrapped her hand around it. He was longer than Luther, thinner. It was just as hot and silky in her hand, though, and she licked her lips. 

"You tell me," said Klaus. He was definitely breathless now.

"I think you've lost the plot," said Allison. 

“Can you blame me?” Klaus let the skirt drop, and it was like a tent over Allison’s head. She could smell her own hair products, Klaus’s cock, and now she could smell Vanya’s piss, which had really saturated the carpet. 

Allsion made a noncommittal noise, and she took his cock into her mouth. It was hot against her tongue, and it was already dripping down her throat. She swirled her tongue over the slit, and he gasped, leaning more into her, pressing more of his cock into her mouth. Luther had whispered about wanting to see her with someone else’s cock in her mouth, about how much he loved seeing her with his cock in her mouth. It was a pity he couldn’t see this. 

Klaus made a needy sound, and Allison took him deeper into her mouth, her teeth scraping along the underside of his cock. He went stiff (well, the bits of him that weren’t already stiff in her mouth), and then a gush of pre-come washed over her tongue. He was… drippy, and she didn’t know why she was surprised. Everything about Klaus was just that little bit extra.

Allison blew him, her head bobbing up and down, slurping and trying not to drool down her chin. He moaned and gasped his way through it, and there was something especially perverse doing it like this, with her head under his skirt. The smell of him, of her hair products and perfume, of Vanya's piss… they all seemed to be enveloping her, leaving her light headed as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking wetly at Klaus's dick. 

"You're… mmm, you're good at that. At… at giving head, and I don't know why I'm so… fuck do that again!"

Allison jabbed the tip of her tongue against the slit of his cock, and he gave another desperate groan, his hands on top of her head. 

"Fuck, Allison," Klaus moaned, and it was a theatrical, overdone moan, but that seemed to fit. All of this was weird, like something out of a weird, artsy porno. She took him down into her throat, only gagging a little bit, and Klaus shuddered against her. "I'm not gonna last long," he warned her, as she sucked on him hard enough to make her cheeks hollow out.

_If he comes in my mouth, I’m going to make him lick it out_, she thought, and that was another little bolt of arousal worming its way through her, her cunt clenching around nothing. She put her hands on his hips to keep him in place, and she bobbed her head a little faster, until he was pulsing in her mouth like a star, shooting strings of his thick, salty come along her tongue.

She stood up, his dress fluttering back around his legs, and she kissed him, her tongue smearing his come across his lips. He sighed, opening his mouth, and he sucked on her tongue, his hands running across her sides, her hips, over her ass. When they broke apart, his eyes were glassy.

“Does that count as spitting or swallowing?” Klaus looked dazed. 

“I have no idea,” Allison said. Her voice was a croak. 

“I haven’t heard the shower start yet,” said Klaus, and he patted Allison on the cheek condescendingly. “I think you should go check on our sweet baby sister.” He wrinkled his nose, looking down at her. “You should also change your pants. You smell like piss.”

Allison looked down - her legs were soaked with piss, from the rug. “I’ll go check on her,” she said. “Although I should also clean the rug.”

“I’ll do that,” said Klaus. “Since I’m nice like that.” Then his face got serious. “Oh, Allison?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever rumor me like that, or I’ll make you regret it.” His tone was serious, and that was unsettling. Klaus was always putting on some dumb voice, or doing _something_ to sound whimsical. Being this blunt was chilling. 

“But you said -”

“Allison, I’m scared you broke her,” Klaus said. “You know letting go isn’t that easy.”

“She’ll be fine,” Allison said, and she mostly believed herself. 

Klaus gave her a long look. “Go take care of our sister,” he said. “I’ll get started on the rug.”

“Right,” said Allison, and she tried to ignore the anxiety that was curdling in her stomach, or the arousal that was still pulsing through her. 

* * *

Vanya was standing in the bathroom, still wearing her wet pants, staring into the empty bathtub. She had left the door wide open, and the light seemed to be reflecting off of all of the white tile. 

“Vanya?” Allison’s voice was very loud in the small space, and she tried not to wince too hard.

Vanya turned her face towards Allison’s, and she was frowning. “What’s going on?” Her expression was still… vacant. “I feel like I’m forgetting something.”

Allison’s stomach knotted up. ”You had an accident, Vanya,” Allison said, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible. “You were going to clean off.”

“Oh,” said Vanya, and she looked down at herself. “Aren’t I a little old to be having accidents?” At least she wasn’t freaking out anymore, right?

“It happens,” said Allison, and she stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. “Do you need my help?” 

“I… I feel like I should say no,” said Vanya. “Because you’re my sister.”

“I’m your sister,” said Allison, “so I can take care of you.” 

“You’re not my sister to take care of me,” Vanya said slowly. “You’re my sister to be my sister. Not for any other reason.”

"Well, I _want_ to take care of you," Allison said in what she hoped was a soothing tone of voice. "How about we get you out of those wet pants?"

Vanya's face crumpled up, and she sniffled, covering her face with both hands. Her shoulders were shaking, and she clutched herself like she was trying to save herself from drowning. Her tears tracked over her fingers, and when she looked up at Allison, her eyes were red rimmed. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

“No, no, sh,” said Allison, and she kissed Vanya on the forehead. She had been sucking Klaus’s cock, and she could still taste his come on her lips, and now those lips were touching Vanya’s skin. God, but this was disgusting. “Accidents happen, honey. It’s okay. We’ll just… take a shower, it’ll be fine. Take a shower, Klaus is gonna clean the rug, we don’t even have to ever talk about it again. Okay?”

“Okay,” Vanya said, and she clung to Allison, her face in Allison’s neck, her fingers clutching at Allison’s shirt. 

Allison was still wet. It was from blowing Klaus, obviously. She did like to give head, so it made sense. She wasn't getting hornier, as she helped a docile Vanya out of the wet clothing. 

Vanya's breasts were small enough that she didn't need to wear a bra, and her nipples were dark. Allisom imagined taking a nipple into her mouth, and a desperate pulse of arousal shot through her, her clit throbbing like a telegraph. Vanya's pubic hair was as dark as the hair on her head, and her vulva looked to be the perfect size to fit in the palm of Allison's hand.

"Are you going to shower too?" Vanya blinked up at Allison, her expression still dopey. 

"I can give you a bath, if you'd prefer?" The idea of being naked with Vanya was heady, and maybe it would be easier if she just… gave Vanya a bath. Maybe she could get a rubber ducky, that could be -

"No," Vanya said, and her voice had lost its doped up tone. "No, I don't want a bath. " 

"That's fine," Allison said in what she hoped was a soothing tone of voice. "You won't have to take a bath." 

"Can you stay with me?" Vanya's fingers were tight on Allison's shirt. She was completely naked, and Allison was completely dressed. "I… I think I need help." 

Thus was unusual - Vanya didn't normally ask for help.

"What do you need my help with?" Allison kept her tone gentle, although she was shaking. 

"I… I need help with…" Vanya frowned. “I need help,” she said finally. 

“Can you get in the shower for me?” Allison kept her tone sweet, but all business. This was all business. Vanya stepped into the shower, and she watched as Allison removed her own shirt, her bra. Then came her pants and her underwear, and she tried not to blush. She was obviously aroused, but hopefully Vanya was too out of it to notice. 

"I'm sorry I had an accident,' Vanya murmured, as Allison gingerly stepped into the shower. She would keep her hair from getting wet, she would wash the piss off of her knees (thank god Vanya hadn't noticed her wet knees), wash all the bits of Vanya needing washing, it would be fine. 

Then Vanya pressed closer to Allison, her arms around Allison's middle, her face in Allison's collarbone. She was still shaking, and her the drying tears on her cheeks were sticky. 

"I need to turn the water on," Allison said, her tone gentle. "Okay?"

Vanya nodded, but she didn't let go. 

Allison sighed, and carefully disentangled herself from Vanya. She caught Vanya's eyes flickering down to her breasts, then away. Vanya's cheeks turned pink. 

Interesting. 

* * *

Allison washed Vanya’s hair first, letting her fingers sink into the thin silkiness. The water was hitting Allison’s back, and Vanya’s back was to Allison. She was quiet as Allison’s fingertips kneaded at her scalp, and she leaned into Allison’s front. The skin of her back was very soft against Allison’s nipples, and Allison wanted very much to reach around and grope Vanya’s breasts. Allison was so wet she could almost smell it, under the artificial coconut scent of the shampoo. 

“I was angry at you for a long time,” Vanya said, her voice quiet. 

“Yeah?” Allison tilted Vanya's head back, to rinse her hair. 

"I don't know how I feel anymore," said Vanya. "I don't know what I feel at all." She sounded lost, and Allison instinctively pulled Vanya closer to her, getting her own hair wet, water dripping down her back. 

"That's okay," Allison said. "Sometimes it can take some time to figure it out."

"It's... scary," said Vanya. "I… I feel like I don't know who I am anymore."

"You'll figure something out," said Allison, and she tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Vanya would be okay. She _would_. 

Vanya's shoulders were shaking, and Allison turned her around, so that they were face to face. She cupped Vanya's cheek, her thumb against Vanya's lower lip. Vanya took Allison's thumb into her mouth and sucked in it, her expression going vacant and content. 

Allison licked her lips, her eyes locked on Vanya's mouth, her thumb pressing down on Vanya's lower lip, as Vanya's little pink tongue darted out to the tip of it. 

“Is that nice?” Allison’s voice was coming from a long way off. She pressed down on Vanya’s lower lip, forcing Vanya’s mouth a little more open, and Vanya tried to get more of Allison’s thumb into her mouth. 

Vanya nodded, and she tilted her head back, so that Allison’s thumb could go deeper. Her eyes kept darting from Allison’s face downwards, and Allison realized that Vanya was staring at her breasts. Vanya kept licking her lips, and she kept _staring_, her hands going to Allison’s hips, and Allison wasn’t sure what brought it on, but she removed her thumb. She liked the way Vanya whined, liked the way Vanya was beginning to pout.

And then her mouth was on Vanya’s own, and Vanya was grabbing at her tighter, Vanya was sucking on Allison’s lower lip, then sucking on Allison’s tongue, and Allison broke the kiss, aware that her mouth still tasted like Klaus’s come, aware that Vanya might actually notice that.

Vanya didn’t seem to - she whined, pressing closer, trying to get more kisses. She seemed desperate for them, as she began to kiss along Allison’s jaw, then lower, to Allison’s neck. She was sucking with her kisses, too, and Allison was glad she didn’t get hickeys easily. 

Then Vanya’s mouth found Allison’s nipple, and Allison stopped thinking about _anything_. As far as nipple sucking went, it wasn't exactly… exciting. Vanya didn't vary up the pressure, didn't do anything exciting with her tongue, didn't even use her teeth. But her face went content, and her hand was pressed against Allison's breast, kneading it. She was still whimpering, and Allison pressed her thighs together. 

_It's like she wants to nurse_, Allison thought dazedly, and the mental image of Vanya peeking up at her with milk dripping down her chin made something twist in the base of her stomach, her cunt spasming around nothing. And it would be so easy to make happen - it wouldn't count as her abusing her power, if she did it to herself. It was just an experiment. She could change it back if it didn't work. 

"I heard a rumor that I was lactating," Allison said, and she should have thought it through, she shouldn't have just done that, they should have talked about it, they -

Her breasts grew heavy. Heavy, fuller, but Vanya kept sucking, and then came the foreign feeling of being nursed from, and Vanya made a confused noise, but didn't let go. She kept sucking, and Allison shuddered, her whole body primed. She was going to hit sensory overload pretty soon - the water drumming on her back, Vanya's hot little mouth on her nipple… 

Allison came. It was an embarrassing orgasm, with the added embarrassment of more milk leaving her breasts, which was new. She hadn't been able to nurse Claire - it hadn't been an easy pregnancy, for whatever reason, and now… well. 

"Allison?" Vanya looked up at her with that same wide eyed expression. Allison's own head was spinning - when was the last time she had used her powers multiple times in one day? In one _hour_. 

"I'm sorry," Allison said, then, louder: "I'm sorry." Her heart was beating loudly, and her breasts were still dripping.

“What’s… going on?” Vanya wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, then looked down at it, frowning. 

“Nothing,” Allison said. “We need to… we need to finish getting you washed up.” Her breasts were still aching - Vanya had only nursed from one of them, and the other one was fuller, more swollen. She wanted to squeeze it.

“Allison,” Vanya said, and she was frowning, her face screwing up. “I feel like I’m forgetting something.” 

"You haven't forgotten anything, I promise," Allison said. She kissed Vanya's forehead, and Vanya sighed, leaning into her. 

_I heard a rumor you wanted to keep nursing_ was on the tip of Allison's tongue. She could have used that, to get Vanya to drain her other breast. It would have been good for her, it would be satisfying, it would make the both of them feel better. But... well. 

"I want to take a nap," Vanya said quietly. "I'm tired."

"I'm sorry, honey," said Allison. "You can have a nice nap. I'm sure it's been a very tiring day."

Vanya's forehead was resting on Allison's collarbone now, and Allison was still shaking. She had... she had crossed some boundary. Some _important_ boundary, and she didn't know what it was, because she was free falling. She didn't want to ever stop, not _ever_. This was probably a bad sign, but... well. 

She held Vanya to her, and the tight, empty place in the center of her chest squeezed tightly, like a fist. Like her cunt had, when she had her orgasm. 

"Right," Vanya said, and she nuzzled in. When Allison pressed her face into the top of Vanya's head, she could smell the sweet familiarity. She couldn't get enough of it. 

* * *

They finished the shower, and Vanya was quiet and pliant as the two of them made their way back to Vanya's room. Allison ducked into her room to grab some clean clothes, and then she was taking Vanya into her own room. She dressed Vanya in pajama pants and a sweater, and then Vanya was cuddling up in her bed. 

"Allison," Vanya said, and there was a note of whine in her voice. "Stay?" 

Allison paused. Her breasts still ached, and her shirt fit funny. She hadn't been this busty since she was... who even knew when. 

"I can stay," said Allison. "If you want me to, I mean."

"Yeah," said Vanya. "Can you... nap with me?"

"Sure," said Allison. "Sure, I'd be glad to." Why was her heart beating so loudly? But fuck, her breasts ached. Why had she done that? She needed to _undo_ it. 

But she was just... sliding into the bed, turning the light off, and Vanya was snuggling up to her, head on Allison's chest. 

... Ow. 

"I feel weird," Vanya said quietly, and she held on to Allison's shirt. She nuzzled into Allison's cleavage, and Allison's breasts did... something.

I'm sorry," Allison said, and she meant it, too. "Is there anything I can do?" 

Vanya's hand was coming up to her mouth, and then she was chewing on the sleeve of her sweater. Her eyes were half shut, and her head was rising up and down in time with Allison's breathing. "I... don't know," Vanya murmured. "I don't want you to go."

Allison's fingers were sliding through Vanya's hair, and then Vanya was nuzzling into Allison's chest again, her cheek against Allison's nipple. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Allison promised. "I'm right here."

"The idea of you just... going makes me scared, and I don't know why," said Vanya. "I feel like I should be mad at you about... something, but I don't know what."

"We both had reasons to be mad at each other," Allison said, trying to keep her tone even. "But we've moved past that. We've let go." 

"Let go," Vanya murmured, and she kept nuzzling. She was still sucking on her sleeve, right by Allison's nipple. It would have been so simple, to lift her shirt up. 

"Right," said Allison, and she yawned. "We'll feel better for some sleep." 

"Mmm," Vanya mumbled, but she was already falling asleep. 

* * *

Allison woke up in darkness, and her breasts hurt. Vanya was nuzzling into her chest, and Allison wasn't even thinking as she pushed her shirt up, and Vanya cuddled closer. Vanya was drooling in her sleep, and making quiet little snuffling noises. 

"Vanya," Allison said quietly, and she wasn't thinking, as she patted her sister's cheek. "Vanya, I've got... more. Do you want...?"

It was a bit embarrassing, even when it was dark like this, even when it was the two of them in the stuffiness of the bedroom. 

Vanya's eyes blinked open, bright in the dimness, and she stared up into Allison's eyes. "What?"

Allison pressed her nipple against Vanya's cheek, and she wasn't thinking as she did it. She sighed, as Vanya's breath ghosted along it. 

"Allison?" Vanya's voice was quiet. "What's going on?" 

"Sh," said Allison. 

Vanya's mouth opened, and it was hot and wet against Allison's nipple. Her eyes fluttered closed as she began to nurse. Her eyelashes were ticklish against the delicate skin of Allison's breast, and her hand was soft as it trailed up Allison's side.

Allison sighed, her breast tingling. It was like they were in their own private little cocoon of quiet and warmth, as she combed her fingers through Vanya's hair, pushing it off of her sister's face. Vanya was clutching her tightly, and then Vanya was pulling off, her voice thick and sleepy. 

"Why is this happening?" She was speaking very quietly, and Allison had to strain to hear her. 

"Why is what happening?" Allison reached out, tracing along the line of Vanya's profile. _My baby sister_, she thought, and she would have pressed her thighs together if Vanya hadn't been sitting between them. 

"Why are you... why am I... why is _any_ of this happening?" Vanya's breath was hot against Allison's nipple, and it was pebbling against Vanya's lips. 

"Does it matter?" Allison's palm curved over the back of Vanya's head, sifting through the fine hair.

"I feel like I should be mad at you," Vanya said. "I try to... to _find_ the anger, and I know it's always been there, but somehow it's gone." 

She was trembling, Allison realized, and she held Vanya closer, her fingers gentle. She wished she could calm her sister down somehow, wished she could fix it. _I heard a rumor you were alright_ almost slipped out, but... no. That was a bad idea. 

Maybe "let it go" was a bad idea. Maybe brute forcing Vanya through whatever kind of healing they were trying to get her to achieve was going to do more damage than help.

But wasn't it _good_ to not carry around all that anger and resentment? Especially since it was having such an impact on Vanya's relationship with the rest of them. It had stopped that tantrum right in its tracks, kept Vanya from wrecking the whole damn house, kept her from being even more upset. Even if her wording could have used some... work. Maybe "let it go" was a bit too ambiguous. 

Although how was Allison supposed to fix it now? It wasn't as if there was anything she could do, was there? Short of "I heard a rumor that you were still angry at me" which was _also_ going to fuck things up. She sighed, and Vanya looked up at her, cheek resting on Allison's breast. 

"Are you okay?" Vanya pressed her face into Allison's hand, as Allison caressed her face.

"I'm okay," Allison said. "Do you want to keep... I mean..." She cleared her throat. Why was she so _bashful_ about this all of a sudden? 

"Why are you able to... you know, why is this happening?" Her hand was on Allison's other breast, then; "I used to be so jealous of your breasts."

"Were you?" That was a revelation. Vanya hadn't ever seen interested in any of that sort of thing. 

"Oh yeah," said Vanya, and her voice was taking on a slightly wistful tone. "It wasn't fair to me, back then. You got to be beautiful and famous, and you had breasts that I wanted." She snorted, a puff of hot air against Allison's nipple, and Allison shivered. 

"You've got lovely breasts now," Allison said, her tone firm. "You don't need to be jealous of mine."

"I'm not," Vanya said, and she sounded faintly surprised. "Not anymore, at any rate. Now I'm just..." Another shrug, and she sighed. Then, much quieter: "Can I keep sucking on your nipples?" 

"Yeah," said Allison. "Go for it, honey. There's plenty for you."

Vanya latched back on, and her little pink tongue was tracing across the tip of Allison's nipple. Then she was just sucking, nursing as if she was just... just... 

_Just a hungry baby_, though Allison, and she wasn't sure why her stomach was twisting up like that. She was aroused, she was sleepy, languid and warm in the bed. Vanya was squirming, so small against her, and she wanted to kiss Vanya, to pull Vanya on top of her. She tugged on Vanya's hair, and Vanya let go of her nipple, more milk streaming out of Allison's nipple, soaking into Allison's shirt. 

Allison cupped Vanya's cheek, her thumb against Vanya's lower lip, and Vanya latched on to that too, her cheeks hollowing out. Allison removed her thumb, and then she was kissing Vanya, her tongue in Vanya's mouth, her fingers running through Vanya's thin hair.

Vanya made a noise that might have been a sob, and she crowded closer. She was kissing Allison with a desperate ferocity, her hands rough on Allison's tender breasts. Allison moaned, and she let Vanya lick into her mouth, as Vanya scrambled on top of her. She ended up straddling Allison's thigh, and she was grinding her hips forward, panting. 

"What do you want, baby?" Allison's voice wasn't quite as collected as she wanted it to be. She wished she could reach over, turn the light on, get a good look of Vanya's pink face. Wished she could roll Vanya flat, spread Vanya's legs, and eat her sister's pussy until Vanya came undone against her. That... that was very much not her normal thought process, but nothing about tonight had been normal.

"I want you," Vanya said, after a moment. "I want you so badly, please, Allison, I _need_..." Her voice cracked. 

"What do you need?" Allison grabbed Vanya's ass, pressed her closer, and her own cunt pulsed, desperate and empty. 

“I don’t… _know_,” Vanya whined, and she sobbed. The lightbulb in Allison’s bedside lamp popped like a corn kernel in a pot, and Allison tried not to flinch. “Allison, something is _missing_, and I need -”

“Let me take care of you,” Allison interrupted, and she was rolling them over now, so that Vanya was now flat on her back, staring up at Allison. She was shaking, and sobs were resonating in her chest. “Let your big sister take care of you, baby, that’s what I’m here for.”

“Allison, something is… I don’t know what’s wrong!” Vanya’s mood seemed to be ricocheting like a bullet, and the bed was beginning to vibrate. “Allison!”

“I’m here,” Allison said, and she kissed Vanya again, harder this time, deeper. Vanya’s cheeks were wet with tears and sweat, and Vanya’s mouth still tasted like Allison’s milk. 

"Allison," Vanya murmured, and she was still crying. Allison's milk was leaking out, soaking into Vanya’s shirt. "Allison, what's wrong with me?"

"You need to be taken care of," said Allison, and she wasn't sure if she was thinking with her mind or with her cunt as she said it. "You need someone to take care of you, Vanya."

"I… I feel like I should be mad at you for that," said Vanya. "You didn't take care of me for so long."

"But I will now," said Allison. "I will. I promise."

"I'm afraid," Vanya said. "You'll… I don't…" She was crying now. She was ugly crying, and there was more cracking - was that the mirror? The window?

"You don't have to be afraid, Vanya," Allison said, and she kissed Vanya's wet, teary face. "You don't have to be afraid." 

"I don't know what I…" She cried harder. "Allison, I can't be this person, this isn't who I am!"

"You need to let us take care of you," said Allison, and she held Vanya's face in her own, forehead to forehead, nose to nose. "You're not on your own anymore. We love you."

"But you _weren't_," Vanya said, and it sounded like she should have been wailing, but she wasn't. She frowned, and she clutched at Allison's shoulders. "Why aren't I mad at you?"

"I heard a rumor," Allison said, and it echoed through her whole head, "that you’re going to let us take care of you."

Vanya sighed, and she wasn’t clinging anymore, letting herself lie there and be kissed, as Allison’s mouth moved from her lips to along her jaw, along her neck, her shoulder.

"Anything for my baby sister," said Allison, and she kissed along Vanya's chest, then lower, to Vanya's belly. She nuzzled her face into the softness of it. "I love you so much, Vanya. I'm going to make you feel _so_ good."

As a point of fact, Allison had never actually eaten pussy before. She'd had it done to her often enough, but she... was lacking in giving. But how hard could it be? She slid her fingers under the waistband of Vanya's boxers, and she pushed them down, then nuzzled down into the delicate red marks, where the elastic had bitten into the soft skin. She saw the dark curly hair, pasted down by Vanya's arousal, and she nuzzled into Vanya's inner thigh, spreading Vanya's legs wider. 

Vanya whimpered at the first tentative pass of Allison's tongue over her labia, up to her clit. Her hands were on Allison's head now, tangled in Allison's hair, and Allison sighed. She began to lick in earnest, and Vanya made another desperate little sound.

"Please, Allison, a little to the left, yeah, a little more, please, please, please don't stop!" Vanya was babbling, as Allison spread her open with two fingers and began to lap at her clit. 

Vanya tasted sharp, musky, salty. When Allison opened her mouth a little wider to take in more of Vanya’s vulva, sucking on whatever she could get her mouth on. She slid a finger into Vanya, and Vanya clenched around her desperately. 

Vanya came, slick and messy, her thighs tight on either side of Allison's head, her eyes screwed up tight. Her chest was heaving, and she was panting like she had been running. When Allison sat up, she saw Vanya staring down at her, wide eyed. 

"How was it?" Allison wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

"Good," Vanya said, her voice thick. "Thank you."

"Do you feel better?" All Allison could taste was Vanya's cunt, slick dripping down her chin. 

Vanya nodded. Her hand was going to her mouth, and she was… sucking her thumb? 

Allison was suddenly, painfully aware of her own arousal. The intensity of it pulsed through her, tingling on her clit, throbbing at her nipples. She shuddered, and she licked her lips. 

"Are you okay?" Vanya yawned, her eyes beginning to droop. "Do you want me to do anything for you?" She was mumbling around her thumb, her fingertip skating up and down the line of her nose. 

"No," Allison said, flopping onto the bed next to Vanya, wrapping an arm around her sister, until the two of them were hip to hip. "You look worn out, sweetheart."

"I'm okay," Vanya mumbled around her thumb, as she snuggled into Allison's side. Her eyes fluttered closed, her lashes ticklish against Allison's collarbone, and then her breath was starting to go even and deep. 

Allison made herself come, pinching one nipple and rubbing her clit desperately. Her fingers were wet with milk and her own come, and Vanya’s come was drying on her face. She glanced over at Vanya, and saw the play of the shadows of Vanya’s eyelashes over her cheeks. 

Something in her stomach dropped, and she didn’t know what it was, but it was almost like flying. She was probably done for, but in that moment, she didn’t care. 

* * *

Vanya sat at the kitchen table, watching as Allison bustled around the kitchen, getting coffee, then one of Mom's muffins. Vanya was picking at her own muffin.

Vanya was... quiet. It was a different sort of quiet - it wasn't a _sulky_ quiet, which was the kind that Allison was used to from Vanya. It was just Vanya sitting there, looking thoughtful. 

Allison's breasts ached, and she was tempted to ask Vanya to nurse again - was this going to be a thing they did? How did she ask that? It was one thing, when the two of them were in the dim closeness of a bed late at night, but with the sun shining in, it felt... awkward. Vanya was drinking her own coffee, and her expression was dreamy. She was twisting a piece of her hair around and around her finger, and she looked very far off.

"You look different," said Klaus, and that startled Allison out of her reverie. She almost spilled coffee down her shirt.

Allison shrugged, as Klaus flopped into the seat next to Vanya, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was wearing a pair of Diego's pajama pants, and his hair was damp from his shower.

"I can't figure out what it is," Klaus said, and when she made eye contact with him, he waggled his eyebrows, then looked over at Vanya. "What do you think?" 

"Hm?" Vanya looked up at Klaus, her eyebrows knitting together. "About what?"

"Do you think that Allison looks different?" Klaus leaned against Vanya, an arm going around her waist. 

Vanya didn't nudge it away, which was a new one. She just shrugged. "She looks like Allison to me," she said. 

"What're you doing?" Klaus seemed to be talking to Vanya now, and Allison glanced over, saw the sleeve of Vanya's shirt in her mouth. 

"Sorry," Vanya said, but she didn't take her sleeve out of her mouth. 

Diego came in, looking tired and sore. He stopped when he saw Allison, and he looked her up and down, frowning. "Did you get a boob job?" 

"You don't just _ask_ that," Allison said, scandalized. She glanced down - her breasts were still full and tight - they looked uncomfortable, and Allison tried not to wince when the shirt passed over her nipples, and the movement made her breasts bounce.

"I do," said Diego. "You look more..." He made a round shape in front of his own chest.

"Hormonal fluctuations," said Allison, keeping her tone lofty. "They happen to the best of us."

"Vanya, stop chewing on your shirt," said Klaus, and Allison glanced over, saw Klaus tugging Vanya's wrist away from her mouth. 

Allison frowned. That was... gross, actually. Pretty damn gross. "Vanya," Allison said, "that's not sanitary."

Diego was watching the three of them, his brows furrowing together. "Are you guys up to something?" He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, his expression skeptical. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Allison. 

Vanya sighed. "Can you please get me more cereal?" She asked it so matter of factly, but Diego looked over at her, his expression even more skeptical. It was a bit of a shock to have her ask for anything.

"Sure," he said, and he made his way back towards the higher cupboard.

He put the bowl in front of Vanya, and she ate it mechanically, as Allison sipped her coffee and resisted the urge to tug at her bra. Maybe she needed to get new bras - she could, in theory, get a few nursing bras.

Although getting a nursing bra would imply that she was planning to keep doing this, which was... something.

"Oh," said Vanya, and her voice was thick. "Oops."

"What happened?" Allison looked up, anxiety pounding through her for some inexplicable reason. She was on high alert. 

"I..." Vanya's voice was thick all of a sudden, and she was staring up at Allison, her eyes getting shiny with tears. "I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Diego's voice was surprisingly gentle. 

"I... I had an accident," Vanya said, and she was shaking.

Allison wrinkled her nose - she could catch the faint smell now, and that was... yes, that was definitely urine.

"An accident," Diego said, and he looked nonplussed. Then his expression smoothed over. "That's okay," he said, and he cleared his throat, looking awkward. "You can, uh... it happens to the best of us." He laughed, and it sounded forced, but at least it was an attempt. "I've pissed myself while lifting weights a few times."

Silent tears were tracking their way down Vanya's cheeks, and she stared up at him, her expression solemn. 

"How about you go take a shower?"

"The ch-chair," Vanya mumbled. 

"It's wood," said Diego. "It just needs to be wiped down, and it should be good." 

"I'm sorry," Vanya mumbled, and she wiped her face on the back of her hand. Her sleeve was still wet where she had chewed on it. 

“It’s okay,” said Klaus. “It’s okay, Vanya.” He brushed her hair off of her face, and his expression was sweet, but concerned. “How about you go with Allison, she can help you get cleaned up?” 

“I… I didn’t…” Vanya trailed off, and then she was popping her thumb into her mouth, sucking on it desperately, her eyes half shut.

“It’s okay,” said Klaus. “Like I said. It happens to the best of us.”

"What's going on?" Diego was frowning.

Allison shot him a Look, hopefully conveying the "shut _up_" message. She wasn't above rumoring him at this point, to spare Vanya's feelings.

Vanya managed to save her from doing so by bursting into tears, and then Diego was looking weirded out, but he was offering her the dish towel, which was the closest thing that Vanya could wipe her face off with. 

"Is everything alright?" Grace's voice came from the doorway, and Allison tried to fight the urge to freeze. It was like being a kid again, and being caught doing something that she shouldn't have. _What if Dad finds out?_ flashed through her head. 

But Dad was dead, and even if he wasn't, Grace had changed enough that she might not actually report everything back to Dad. 

"Mom?" Klaus looked up at Grace. "Mom, Vanya had an accident."

_God, we sound like we're kids again_, thought Allison, although this wasn't exactly the kind of childhood that any of them had. As if crying or accidents or thumbsucking would have been permitted. 

"It's nothing," Allison said quickly.

"It's not nothing," said Klaus. "There's piss dripping onto the floor."

Vanya wailed, began to cry harder. It was ugly, desperate crying, and Allison's breasts, which were already tight, began to tingle, and Allison was tempted to cry herself. Everything was just so much, all at once. 

"Klaus," Allison scolded, "be nice."

"I'm not trying to be mean," Klaus protested. "Just pointing out the truth."

"Allison," said Diego, "what's up with your, uh..." Diego blushed, and he indicated her front vaguely. 

"What are you -" Allison began, and she looked down. 

There were wet spots on the front of her shirt - she must have started to... what was that called, letting down? Oh god. 

"I spilled something on her," said Klaus, and he made significant eye contact with Allison. 

Allison blushed, looked at her feet.

Grace took it all in, and then she smiled. It was her "what's a mother to do" smile - Allison had heard a lady use that in an old sitcom, years ago. "Vanya," said Grace, "deep breaths."

Vanya sniffled, but she breathed. Her face was sticky, her eyes red rimmed. 

"I'm going to clean up this mess," said Grace. "Allison, why don't you go help Vanya clean up, and I'll mop up." She shot a dazzling smile at Allison, and Allison wished, with all her heart, that she could be that effortlessly glamorous. Although then again, it wasn't that effortless, was it? Grace was a robot. She put work into it, just... not the way that Allison did. 

"Right," said Allison. Her heart was beating very loudly in her ears. Could Vanya hear that? 

"What can I do, Mom?" Diego looked over at her.

"Get me a mop, sweetheart," said Grace. 

"Right," said Allison, and she took the still sobbing Vanya by the hand, leading her to towards her bedroom. Klaus was on Vanya's other side, an arm wrapped around Vanya's shoulders and squeezing her. 

Vanya was very small, sandwiched between them, and her pants were sticky and wet at the crotch, down her legs. She clung to Allison with one hand, and her thumb was still in her mouth.

"You're going to get sick if you suck your thumb like that, baby," Klaus said, and his voice was surprisingly gentle as they began to walk towards one of the big bathrooms. 

"It helps me feel better," Vanya mumbled, and she was letting herself be led. That was unusual - Allison was still getting used to Vanya fighting tooth and nail. But Vanya was trembling, and Allison pressed a kiss into the top of her head.

"We should get you a binkie," said Klaus, and he stopped in front of one of the big bathrooms. "Easier to clean."

"I'm not... I mean..." Vanya began to sob again, more tears dripping down her face and puddling along her chin, under her jaw.

Allison shot Klaus another look, then caught Klaus looking at _her_ sidelong. "A binkie wouldn't be good for her," Allison said. She was aware of how prim and proper she sounded, but didn't really know how to stop.

"Why, are you worried about nipple confusion?" Klaus shot Allison a significant look, his eyes sweeping down to her breasts.

Allison flushed, and resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest, to cover up the damp spots on her shirt. Instead, she just looked back at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said loftily. 

"You're living some kind of fucked up Mommy fantasy with our sister as your surrogate child," said Klaus. "You want... something. I don't know." 

"Did it occur to you that maybe Vanya needs it?" Allison wrapped an arm around Vanya's shoulders, as Vanya pressed her face into Allison's chest. She was being quiet, and she was sucking on her thumb again. 

"We shouldn't talk about her like she's not here," said Klaus sharply. "Vanya," he said, and he was speaking directly to the back of Vanya's head, into Allison's chest. Allison's breasts were still aching, and she didn't miss the way his eyes were tracing over the wet spots where they were leaking. 

Vanya pressed her face deeper into Allison's chest, and Allison put a hand on the back of Vanya's head, her fingers curling in the thin hair. "She's too delicate for that right now," Allison said. 

"Yeah," said Klaus, "because you scrambled her up with rumors. Vanya," Klaus said again, "what do you want? From us?"

"I want you to take care of me," Vanya mumbled around her thumb, and it was only a little garbled.

A complicated series of emotions played out across Klaus's face, and then his hand went over Allison's, both of them on the back of Vanya's head. "This is so fucked up," he told her, and he leaned in closer, until his skinny chest was pressed up against Vanya's back. He kissed Allison, and his mouth tasted like cigarettes. 

Allison felt Vanya's hot breath on her neck, and she looked down into her sister's red, teary eyes. "Hi," she said, as her hair cascaded down around the two of them, closing them off in a curtain. "How are you, sweetheart."

"I had an accident," Vanya said. "I'm sorry."

"If you keep having accidents like that," Klaus said, "we may have to start putting you in... protective garments." 

"Do you mean diapers?" It popped out of Allison's mouth before she had a chance to think, and a cloud passed over Vanya's face. She wriggled out from between the two of them, and she pulled her thumb out of her mouth, wiping it on her shirt. She at least seemed to be coming back to herself. 

"I'll be fine," she said, although her shoulders were still shaking, and her face was still red and sticky. "I'll be _fine_. I promise. You can... you can go."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Allison remembered the shower they'd shared the day before, and the intimacy of it. She wanted... she wanted Vanya to nurse, she wanted to hold her baby sister and rock her and stroke her hair and bury herself in that same sweet, easy intimacy.

"I'll call you if I need your help for anything," said Vanya. She was stiff - everything about her was stiff, and Allison shot Klaus an annoyed look. He'd ruined it all.

He looked unrepentant. "Just holler if you need anything," he told Vanya, and he ruffled her hair.

She made a face, and she shooed the both of them out. 

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Allison tried to keep her tone gentle, although her stomach was still churning. 

"I'll call you if I need anything," Vanya said, "but I should be fine." There was only a little wobble in her voice.

"If you're sure," Allison said, but she let Vanya close the door in her face. Then she turned to Klaus, frowning. "You spoiled it," she told him.

"I didn't spoil anything," he said. "You're just making it weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Allison said again, and then she winced. Shifting in place was jiggling her breasts in... uncomfortable ways.

"You sure did a number on yourself, didn't you?" Klaus was looking at her with an expression that could be described as _lecherous_, and Allison wasn't sure what to make of it. Her stomach was twisting up with some mix of arousal and anxiety. 

"It's just a few... small modifications," Allison said. "Nothing I can't fix, if I need to." 

Klaus's hands came out, and he was... holding her breasts in his hands. He gave a small squeeze, and Allison gasped as some of her milk came dripping out, lessening some of the pressure. "You want to make sure that little Vanya has fresh milk on tap, huh?" He jiggled her breast, and she shuddered. 

"It was... impulsive," she admitted. 

He pushed her against the wall, and miracle of miracles, she actually let him. She let herself be pressed into the wall, and she let him kiss her, her head tilted back and his hands roaming over her breasts. His mouth tasted like cigarettes and coffee, and his cock was hard against her thigh. "I can respect impulsive," he said. 

“You don’t say,” she said, her voice dry and buzzing against his lips. 

“Well, if it’s on tap,” he said, and his hands were going up to her breasts now, squeezing them again. 

She shuddered - she was too sensitive, too swollen. She couldn’t take much more of that. “That didn’t make sense in that sentence,” said Allison. The mental image of Klaus on her breast, sucking on her nipple, kneading at the other breast… that was _doing_ things to her, things she wasn’t expecting. 

"Allison?" Vanya's voice came out from inside of the bathroom, and Allison pulled away from Klaus, her eyes immediately going to the door. 

"Vanya, what's wrong?" Allison just... walked in. She should have knocked, or at least asked, but... it was Vanya. Vanya, who was still vague and confused.

"Allison, I think... I think my pants are stuck to my thighs," said Vanya, and she looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry to bother you, I just..." 

"No, no," Allison said, and she was getting down on her knees to unbutton Vanya's pants. "I told you, I'm happy to help you."

"Did you?" Vanya wasn't arguing, just putting her hands on Allison's shoulders. "I don't remember that."

"You've been stressed out," Allison said, which was true. "It'll pass." She hoped. 

Vanya sighed, and she looked down at Allison, as Allison carefully pulled her pants down, taking her wet boxers with her. "Would you really... like Klaus said?" 

Allison was almost eye to eye with Vanya's vulva. It smelled like piss, and Vanya's dark pubic hair was damp with it. She imagined it muskier, saltier, Vanya's clit hard and peeking out, the lips swollen. She realized she was licking her lips, her face heating up, and she cleared her throat. "Foot up, please."

Vanya leaned on Allison some more, let Allison pull her pants off. "Would you?" Her tone was getting a tiny bit frantic.

"Which bit?" Klaus had said a lot of things. God, Allison's breasts were aching. 

"About... you know." Vanya cleared her throat. "About diapers." 

Allison stood up, and she stretched, her back cracking in ways that it probably shouldn't have. "Well," she said, "if you keep having accidents, we may have to give you some kind of protection. Just until... until this sorts itself out."

"I'll stop having accidents," Vanya said earnestly. "I will. You won't need to put me in diapers."

"I have faith in you," Allison agreed. Her stomach was still twisting up in new, interesting ways. She was aware, painfully aware, of the desperate pulsing between her legs, and the way her heart was beating faster. Why was she so _into_ this?

"I just... I don't even like wearing pads when I have my period," said Vanya. "All that plastic."

_We could use cloth diapers_, Allison almost said, then bit her tongue. "Right," was all she said, then; "do you want me to get in the shower with you?" 

"... Would you be okay with that?" Vanya looked embarrassed. "And could we... could we turn the light off?" She cleared her throat, clearly still embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just... I feel so embarrassed." Vanya was being full on emotionally honest, with felt like a bit of a rarity. Allison didn't want to spook her by saying anything, so she just smiled, patted Vanya's cheek.

"Of course," she said. The bathroom had no windows - without the lights on, they'd all be a bit lost. 

"Where's Klaus?" Vanya frowned. 

"He's probably gone back to doing whatever it was that he does," said Allison, because she didn't want to think about Klaus right now. "How about we get ready for our shower?"

"Right," said Vanya, and she pressed her face into Allison's shoulder. She was clutching at Allison's shirt, her small breasts pressed into Allison's own tender breasts. Which... ow. _Ow_. "I'm sorry," Vanya mumbled, and her shoulders were shaking. "I'm... I'm really sorry."

"Sh, sh," said Allison, and she took Vanya's face into her hands, pressing their foreheads together and sighing. "It's okay," she told Vanya. "I love you. I love you so much, Vanya. We'll figure this out."

"What if... what if it's the regression therapy stuff we've been doing?" Vanya clutched at Allison's shirt. "It's... it's clearly done something to you, if it's made your body start to change, and I didn't even know that you could _do_ that with therapy!"

"Bodies can be modified by things done to the mind," said Allison firmly. "The brain is the biggest organ, after all."

"I thought it was your skin," said Vanya, and she was frowning thoughtfully. 

"You're being pedantic," Allison scolded, as she poked her head out the door to see if Klaus was still waiting for her. There wasn't anyone in the hallway, although the scent of cigarettes and perfume still lingered.

She'd have to have a talk with him later. 

"That's a big word," said Vanya, but when Allison glanced at her, she saw that her sister was smiling. It wasn't much of a smile, but it was there. 

"Five isn't here," said Allison. "Someone has to fill the gap."

"I hope... I hope Five doesn't see me like this," Vanya said, as she fumbled her shirt up and off. Allison tried not to gape at the sight of her lovely breasts. They were small enough that Allison could have taken one in each hand, and she wanted to suck on Vanya's little pink nipples, wanted to pinch them between her fingers. They were already getting hard, and Allison's belly clenched, low and deep. 

"Don't worry about it," Allison said. 

"Easy for you to say," Vanya said, as she climbed into the tub. She was losing some of her vagueness, at least. It seemed to come and go - Allison would have to study that some more. 

Allison shrugged. "My body is doing embarrassing things as well," she reminded Vanya, and then she turned the lights off. The room was plunged into darkness, and it was suddenly quiet enough that Allison imagined she could hear Vanya's heartbeat. 

"Yeah, but... still," Vanya murmured. 

"We'll get to the bottom of it," Allison promised. In theory, she could rumor Vanya into it, right? Figure something out that would work. She wasn't sure what kind of something that would be, though - she'd gotten out of the habit of thinking her word choice through, when she'd stopped rumoring regularly. 

“I trust you,” Vanya said, and her voice was so full that Allison’s stomach filled with light. 

"I'll take care of you," Allison promised Vanya. "No matter what that means."

"I don't want to end up having to wear diapers, at my age," Vanya murmured, as Allison stood outside the tub, deliberating. Did she want to shower as well? It probably wasn't good for her skin, to be getting in and out of the water so much. But then again, this would be a chance for Vanya to nurse, which was _definitely_ a needed thing.

"Don't worry about it," Allison repeated, as she stripped her shirt off, and her sticky, wet bra, then her yoga pants and her panties. She stepped into the shower with Vanya, and fiddled with the knob, to keep the temperature steady.

"Easy for you to say," Vanya grumbled, but her eyes were practically _glued_ to Allison's breasts. She was licking her lips.

Allison kissed Vanya, right there in the shower, her hands on the back of Vanya's head. She guided Vanya's mouth to her breast as she slumped back against the wall, and she sighed, as Vanya's hot little mouth latched on to her nipple and began to suck. Allison put her hand on Vanya's cheek, to feel the way Vanya's jaw shifted, and Vanya sighed, and clung to Allison. 

Allison's eyes slid shut, as the pleasure of being nursed from - of _giving_ from her body - washed over her. She sighed, rocking Vanya gently. "We'll figure out what's happening with you," she told Vanya, her voice drowsy. "It'll all be okay. I promise."

"Mmm," said Vanya, which sent a vibration up Allison's nipple, making Allison shiver, her mouth falling open. Vanya seemed lost in her own little world as she kept nursing, her breathing evening out. She let go of Allison's nipple, then nuzzled at the other one.

"I love you, Vanya," Allison murmured, as Vanya began to nurse again. "I love you so much."

Vanya sighed, but she held on tighter, and Allison didn't want her to ever let go. 

* * *

Over the next four days, Vanya had six accidents. 

Klaus gave Allison a lot of meaningful looks, and helped her clean up. Allison tried not to bristle too much at said meaningful looks. 

Vanya, in turn, seemed to get more self conscious about the whole business. Not that Allison could blame her. Allison still slept in bed with her, and woke up wet twice. 

Allison was going to have to bring in the desperate measures.

* * *

"Mom?" Allison cleared her throat, rubbing her hands together.

Grace turned to look up at Allison, and she smiled. "What can I do for you, Allison?" Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she had rolled her sleeves up. She was doing something complicated at the stove, stirring a big pot of... something. It smelled like it might have been alive. 

Ever since she had been shut down, Grace had become much more interested in cooking - Allison suspected that her mother was picking up something like a hobby. That happened to plenty of people's mothers as they got older, right? It was just... odd to see it, when everything else about Grace was so unchanged. 

"Mom, I think... I think that Vanya is having a medical issue," said Allison. 

Vanya was taking a shower by herself - she'd nursed beforehand, before they came down to breakfast. They were already beginning to pick up a routine, and Allison was faintly unnerved by how... _natural_ it all felt. 

"What sort of medical issue?" Grace frowned, still stirring the pot.

"She's... she's having accidents. Bathroom accidents." Allison was blushing as she was saying it, which was odd - it wasn't as if she was the one having the accidents. Even though said accidents _were_ her fault. 

"I see," said Grace. "We should do a thorough examination." 

"If the examination doesn't show anything, though," said Allison, "I think... I think that Vanya might need, y'know, um." Allison cleared her throat. God, she _was_ embarrassed about this. So embarrassed she almost wanted to die. "She might need protective garments."

"I'm sure I can whip something up for her," Grace agreed. "I do hope she's alright. Would you like me to examine her right away?"

It was interesting, that Grace was talking to Allison as if Allison was the one in charge of Vanya's health. As if Vanya wasn't entirely a capable adult who could deal with her own medical issues on her own. Allison wasn't sure if that should have given her as many warm fuzzy feelings as it was.

Or maybe those feelings weren't _fuzzy_, come to think of it, but that wasn't a road that Allison wanted to go down just yet. 

"We should let her finish her shower first," said Allison. "Just to check."

"Right," said Grace. "I'll just finish with this first." She indicated the bubbling pot.

"Right," said Allison. "You, uh... you do that." 

* * *

Vanya asked Allison to stay with her, as she was examined. She held Allison's hand as Grace conducted the examination, opening her mouth, looking into the light, reading off the chart. It was all so _normal_, and Allison didn't even need to think about the way that Vanya's hair was still wet from the last shower she'd taken, after the last accident she'd had. 

(Klaus had made an innocent comment about how much water Allison was encouraging Vanya to drink, and Allison had flushed and stuttered something out. Klaus had given her a knowing look, around his cigarette). 

"It's probably just stress," Grace said, after Vanya had gotten dressed again. "I do have some protection garments for you, if the accidents happen."

"I should... I should be okay," Vanya mumbled. She was staring at her clasped hands. "I thought that maybe it was... you know, me getting older. The way that happens. Your, uh, your... pelvic floor muscles."

"No," said Grace, "you're a bit young for that. But you'll be okay." She rounded on Allison then. "How about you, sweetheart? I've noticed that your hormonal levels are -"

"I'm doing fine," Allison said, a little louder than she needed to. "I'm... fine. It's fine. So."

"So," Grace echoed. Her expression could have been described as _canny_, if she hadn't been a robot.

Allison cleared her throat. "Protection garments?"

"Right!" Grace stood up, making her way towards a cupboard. "I sewed these up last night. Allison can help you with them, Vanya."

"What... what are they?" Vanya's fingers were twisting together, and her knuckles were cracking like Diego's. 

"Just some protective garments," Grace assured Grace. "If you have another accident, we'll be prepared." 

"Prepared." Vanya licked her lips.

Allison wrapped an arm around Vanya's waist, resting her head on top of Vanya's. "Maybe you won't need them," she said, although she could tell she was lying. She didn't know why that idea made her stomach clench like that. 

"What if I do?" Vanya's voice shook, and she was clutching at Allison's shirt.

"It'll be okay," Allison promised her. "We'll only use them if you have another accident. I promise."

Vanya looked up into Allison's face, and her eyes were red, her lower lip wobbling. "You promise?"

"I promise," Allison repeated.

"... Okay," Vanya said, and she sighed, wiping her face on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. I must... I must look ridiculous." 

"It's okay," said Allison, as Grace bustled around the room. "You're being so much more honest about your feelings lately," she added, in what she hoped wasn't a condescending tone. "I think that the regression therapy stuff is working." 

Vanya's thumb was in her mouth again - that was happening more than it had before. She was sucking her thumb more, twisting her hair, chewing on her sleeve. She was rocking in place, just a little, and her eyes were half shut. She sighed, leaning into Allison, and she ran her fingers along the hem of Allison's shirt. "You think?" Her voice was faintly garbled by her thumb. 

"Definitely," said Allison. "You're doing a lot better, emotionally."

"If only I'd stop having accidents," Vanya murmured. 

"It'll sort itself out," said Allison. "It _will_." She kissed the top of Vanya's head, and her breasts ached. 

* * *

Vanya had another accident three hours later. It was a bad one, too, and Vanya was crying the whole time she showered, as Allison carefully washed her, then rinsed her. "I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed," she mumbled, and her voice was raw from all the crying she'd been doing. "I'm so sorry, I don't... I don't know what to do." 

"We'll just... put you in a protective garment. Just for a little bit," said Allison, and she cupped Vanya's cheek, wrapping her sister in a towel and kissing the top of her head.

"Do you think that maybe it'll stop if we stop the regression therapy?" Vanya was letting herself be led by the hand to the cupboard. 

"I don't think so," said Allison quickly. "It's... it'll be fine. I promise." She opened the cupboard, and was confronted with... diapers. Cloth diapers, sized for adults, made of white cotton. They were flat, and Allison was going to need to fold them up and pin them onto Vanya. There was a little packet of safety pins as well, their tops guarded with brightly colored plastic. There were plastic pants as well, brightly printed with circus animals. Allison remembered all of these accouterments from her own early childhood. They had been sized to fit her back then, though, not someone Vanya's size.

Grace must have worked into the night, to make all of this. 

Allison's hands were shaking, as she gathered up a few of the flat cloth diapers, a pair of plastic pants, the little container of safety pins, the baby powder. She caught Vanya’s horrified expression, and she tried not to look too happy as she smiled. “It’s only for a little while,“ she assured Vanya. “It’ll be fine.”

“I’m an _adult_,” Vanya mumbled. “Don’t they make… you know, this kind of thing for adults?”

“These are for adults,” said Allison, as they made their way towards a spare bedroom. "They're sized for adults, see?"

"But there are little… animals," Vanya said, and then she trailed off, clearly embarrassed. "I just feel weird about this," she said. "I'm… I'm not sure I'm…" 

The lights were beginning to flicker, and fear jumped up into Allison's throat. _Shit_. She took Vanya's face in her hands, pressing their foreheads together. She kissed Vanya on the mouth, soft and sweet, her tongue gently prodding at the seam of Vanya's lips until Vanya let her in. She nipped at Vanya's lower lip, just the way her sister liked it, and Vanya sighed and moaned into her mouth. 

They had been kissing a lot lately - Allison now knew the intimate details of how Vanya liked to be kissed, fingered, how hard she wanted her nipples pinched, and what sweet spot made her squeal when it was kissed or nibbled. That was almost as intoxicating as the way Vanya reached out to her unthinkingly, or the sweet sensation of Vanya's jaw moving against Allison's breast as she nursed. To say nothing of the look of dismayed shock on her face every time she had an accident. 

"I'm worried you're going to think I'm… gross, or that something is wrong with me because I keep… y'know." Vanya was clutching at Allison, the two of them standing together in the old disused bedroom. 

"I don't think you're gross," Allison promised. "I want to take care of you. It's what I'm here for, Vanya. I love you."

Vanya was crying harder, and Allison wiped her face with her thumbs. 

"I should go to a doctor," Vanya sobbed. "I'll… I'll go to the doctor, a real doctor, they'll fix me, they will!" Her crying was getting hysterical now, and the lights kept flickering, the windows rattling. 

"Sh, sh, sh," Allison said, and she tried to pour calmness into her voice. "Vanya, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay. It's _okay_." She set the supplies down onto the side of the bed, then helped Vanya lie back. "We'll get you nice and protected. It'll be fine. I promise." 

Vanya sighed, covering her face with both hands. 

“Let me just… set this up for you,” said Allison, and she kissed Vanya’s forehead, then grabbed the square flat of the diaper. “C’mon, honey, just lift your hips up for me, please?” 

Vanya did so wordlessly, and Allison slid the diaper under her. She spread it out, and then Vanya was on top of the diaper. “I can’t believe this is happening,” she moaned, and she had her face covered by her hands again. “What kind of adult am I, having to deal with all of… this?” 

"I'll prove to you how much of an adult you are," Allison said, and she tried to pitch her voice a little lower, trying to sound... well, sexy. She wasn't entirely used to performing "sexy" - "sexy" was just a thing that people put on her, and she went along with it. 

Vanya peeked down at Allison from between the valley of her breasts, and she was frowning. "What do you mean?"

"I could eat you out," said Allison, and okay, so she was still kind of new to this, but she'd had it done to her often enough, and that was similar, right? 

"Like this? On the... on the thing?" Vanya licked her lips.

"I'll eat you out anywhere you want me to," Allison said, and she was a bit surprised that she meant it. "I'll do it on the kitchen table in front of everyone, if that's what you'd like?" 

"I think Mom might not like it," said Vanya, her voice rough, and she shivered, as Allison nuzzled into her breasts, kissing the nipple. 

"Oh," said Allison. "Well, we wouldn't want to scandalize Mom, would we?" She wrapped her lips around Vanya's nipple, and she sucked on it, hard enough that Vanya sobbed, and then Allison moved to her other breast, rolling the wet nipple between her fingers. She liked the way that Vanya shuddered against her, liked the way that Vanya whined and writhed. She kissed lower, along the slight swell of Vanya's soft belly, then onto Vanya's pubic mound. She nibbled on Vanya's inner thighs, just to make her sister wriggle against her. She was faced with the wet, smooth pinkness of Vanya's inner labia, her mound covered in curly dark hair. Allison opened her mouth, pressing her tongue along the line of Vanya's, then inside of her. Vanya sighed, and her whole body began to go rigid, as Allison licked. 

It tasted like salt and musk, and it was warm, hot, soft. She sucked and licked, her hands on Vanya's hips, then Vanya's inner thighs. She opened her mouth wider, taking more into her mouth, and she sucked on Vanya's clit, her tongue flickering over the tip. Vanya's hips were rolling up to meet Allison's mouth. Allison didn't think she was doing that good a job - she was drooling down her chin, spreading along Vanya's inner thighs, down her ass. She kneaded at Vanya's thighs, and Vanya moaned harder. The bed was vibrating under Vanya, and Allison held on tight. She rubbed her own thighs together as she kept licking, until Vanya's back was arching, and her sister's cunt was pulsing against her mouth. 

Vanya went very still, flat on the bed, and more fluid dripped out of her, as Allison pulled off of her, kissing along her thighs once again. She looked down between her breasts, over her belly, over the line of her body, and she was shaking. "Hi," she said, her voice quiet.

"There we go," said Allison, and she stroked Vanya's belly. "How was that?"

"You're... you're pretty good," Vanya said, and she reached out for Allison. "Do you want me to... y'know, return the favor?" She waggled her eyebrows, clearly an attempt to be alluring. 

"I'm okay for now," Allison said, although arousal was curling in her belly. "We should get you nice and protected."

Vanya's face fell. "I don't... I..." She sighed again, and she shivered. "Do I really need to wear it?" Her voice was very quiet.

"You do," said Allison, and she wasn't sure why her stomach was knotting up like this, more arousal climbing up her spine like a snake up a branch. She liked seeing Vanya this embarrassed, this uncomfortable but willing to do it, just for Allison. 

"But..." Vanya trailed off, and she let Allison kiss her, tasting her own arousal against Allison's tongue. 

"No, sweetheart," Allison said. "It's not forever. I promise." She sat up, grabbing the baby powder and dusting it across Vanya's pussy, her inner thighs. She brought up the front of the diaper, and she folded it, carefully. She still remembered how to do this - she'd read up on it. She pinned the diaper to Vanya's hips, and Vanya sighed. She was still shaking, covering her mouth with both hands, and she was clearly on the edge of a panic attack. 

"I can't," Vanya mumbled. "I can't... I can't do this. I..." Her hands were going to the pins, and one was already open. "I can't, I can't..." She was crying harder now, and the window frame was beginning to rattle uncomfortably. 

"No, baby, sh, sh, it's okay," Allison crooned, and she pressed her forehead against Vanya's. 

"I'm not a baby," Vanya wailed. "I'm _not_, Allison, take it off, take it off, take it _off_!" This was definitely a full fledged panic attack, and the house was beginning to shake in its foundations. 

Why was _this_ of all things making her panic? Was it just everything else just piling on top of her? It would be on top of all of them, if they weren't careful. She’d bring the house down onto their heads, if Allison didn’t do something soon. Vanya couldn’t stop crying, and her eyes were wet, her chest heaving. What was making Vanya panic? The diapering? Allison could fix that. 

“I heard a rumor,” Allison whispered, right in Vanya’s ear, “that you want to wear diapers.” 

The shaking in the house began to subside, as Vanya’s sobbing began to subside. She sighed, and she didn’t try to undo the pins this time. Her thumb slid back into her mouth, and her eyes went half shut. 

Allison added another diaper on top of the first one, then carefully pulled the plastic pants up Vanya’s legs. Vanya was calm, as Allison carefully pulled it back up, then settled them into place.

“You’ll be all settled now, until you don’t need them anymore,” said Allison. 

“I… I won’t worry about that,” said Vanya, and she bit her lip. She was blushing, pressing her thighs again. The diapers she was wearing were thick enough that she was having a bit of trouble closing her legs completely. The plastic pants crinkled, and Vanya was twisting her own hair around and around her finger again. 

“Let’s get you dressed,” said Allison, and she brushed a piece of Vanya’s hair behind one ear. “Why don’t we put you in your overalls, baby?”

Vanya, her expression vacant, nodded. She always got a little vacant after a new rumor, it appeared. 

“Good girl,” said Allison, and she kissed the top of Vanya’s head, then: “Do you want to nurse?” 

Vanya nodded, reaching out to Allison, and Allison sat down next to her, unbuttoning her shirt. She sighed, as Vanya’s mouth latched on to her nipple, and she sighed again, arousal and affection boiling up inside of her. She squeezed her thighs together, rocking Vanya, as Vanya nursed. She stroked at Allison’s face, and Allison kissed her palm. 

Allison froze as Vanya’s fingers traced across the scar at her throat. She reached down, and she patted the plastic and cloth covering Vanya’s ass, and she felt something like contentment. Vanya stared up at Allison, and her eyes might have been a little vacant, but… she pulled off of Allison’s nipple, and she smiled. A little bit of milk dribbled down her chin. 

Allison smiled back. It was all going to be alright.


End file.
